Full Moon
by rose-ettastone
Summary: My version of what happens after New Moon. Jacob knows that loving Bella will get him nowhere, but he can't help it. She loves someone else and it kills him, but what happens when a new vampire comes to Forks? Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is my first ever fanfic. This takes place after new moon. It's my version of what happened next. I hope you guys enjoy reading it and please, please leave a review so I know what to fix. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except, for the new character you will be introduced to later.**

Jacob

I don't know what happened to me. I saw her and I saw the bloodsucker and I just lost it. I was so close, so damn close. She loves me. I know she does. I can feel it, but he's in the way. He doesn't give a damn about her. He left her and if she weren't so clueless she would know that he can leave her at any time if he feels like it. I'm the best thing for her. I know I can be dangerous, but I would never hurt her. She means so much to me, so much.

I stopped my pacing and my internal rambling. I knew Sam and the others wouldn't appreciate it if they had to listen to me later. Because, now that Bella was safe in the arms of her dead boyfriend, there were more vampires out there. That crazy bloodsucker Victoria was out to get her again. And I was playing the part of guard dog, again. And the saddest thing was that I didn't mind. I would do anything to keep her safe.

I turned away from the edge of the cliff. Bella had tried to kill herself by jumping off just a few weeks ago. But, I was thinking about Bella too much. I had other things to worry about, especially Victoria. I would be the one to catch that bloodsucker. I needed to let out my anger some way and she provided the perfect escape. If I couldn't get that stupid bloodsucker Bella…loved, then I would get this one.

I sighed and went back to the house. Billy was watching the game at Bella's house today. He asked me if I wanted to go, but I really couldn't stomach seeing Bella so soon after she'd thrown me away, like the back up I was. I hated the way she hurt me without trying. I hated that she preferred dying than living. I hated that she was so dumb sometimes. I hated having to be her guard dog. But, more than anything, I hated myself for missing her.

I ignored the phone and went to sit on the couch. I turned on the T.V to some nonsense and pretended to watch. There was nothing like television to distract a guy. I was just about done laughing at something that was only half amusing when the phone rang. I got up and answered it.

"Hello? Jake?"

It was her. What was she doing calling me? I sighed, because I knew that the way my heart was beating had nothing to do with anger.

"Hello Bella. What's up?" I answered turning off the T.V.

"Jake, how are you? I missed you, but no one will let me go see you. Edward thinks it's dangerous to be anywhere near you."

"I didn't expect anything different. He wants to keep you away from me because he knows that if you stay a little too long with me, I'm going to win." I said knowing right away that it was the wrong thing.

"Jake, please. We talked about this already. You know who I chose and I don't want this to be harder than it has to be on you."

"Bells, there's nothing you can say that will make this easy for me. But, let's pretend we're over this. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Want to come over for dinner. We'll wait for you."

I wanted to say no. I should have said no.

"I'll be right over. Don't start without me."

"We won't Jake. Can't wait to see you."

"Yeah, see you Bells."

I hung up and then stared at my phone. I had to be the stupidest person alive. What was I doing getting myself into a situation I knew I would find unpleasant. But, that was me. I grabbed my car keys and headed out. I walked to the car waiting for Sam to call me, or more like hoping Sam would call me. He didn't and I ended up driving to Bella's house.

She was waiting for me on her front steps. She looked so fragile, so pretty, standing in the fading light. I wanted to hug her, kiss her, run my hands through her hair. I was a pretty messed up head case. I got out of the car and smiled at her.

"Long time no see. I was starting to think I made you up." I said walking up to her with my arms open.

She smiled and stepped into my hug. "I've missed you Jake. It's not the same without you."

I doubted that. It was fine without me. It had always been fine without me until she lost her bloodsucker.

"Where is this food you promised me?" I asked trying to steer away form anything that would make me agitated or angry.

She laughed and pulled me into the house. Billy and Charlie were already at the table when I came in. They were eating pizza which happened to be my favorite. I sat down next to them and Charlie beamed at me. He was always happy to see me. He was the only one with sense enough to realize that I was best for Bella.

I stopped the train of thoughts knowing they would get me nowhere. Wishful thinking was useless and I was starting to annoy myself in my own head. We had a family dinner. Bella was nice and funny like she always was. When it was over Billy gave me permission to stay over for a little while longer, but I said no. I gave Sam as an excuse and I knew Bella would know what I was talking about.

I had to stay on watch tonight. It was just me, Leah, and Embry tonight. We were supposed to call the others if we saw anything unusual, but I doubted we'd see anything. Victoria was not stupid. She'd come when she was strong enough to come and not before. I was pretty sure Sam knew that, but Sam was Sam and he was not going to take any chances.

I helped Bella wash the dishes and then pushed Billy to the car. She waved goodbye and I knew that I'd never be able to let her go. She was who my heart wanted and there was nothing I could do. It was too bad this imprinting stuff decided not to work on me.

I hadn't imprinted on Bella, I knew that. But, everyone else had imprinted on someone. Sam had Emily. Jarred had Kim. Even Quil had his world settled. It was just me. I needed one and I didn't have one. I knew that imprinting was not going to happen to me. If it wasn't Bella then it was no one else.

"Why so quiet son?" Billy asked me.

"I was just thinking."

"You think?"

I laughed. "Alright, I'll give you that one. I was just wondering about Bella. Do you think that she'll do it? Give up her life like that?"

"She'll do what she thinks is best for her and there's nothing we can do. You have to understand that son. We can't change what she wants, no matter how much you want to."

I kept my eyes on the road as I pulled into our house. "She can always change her mind."

"Don't hold your breath son."

I said nothing as I rolled Billy into the house. I set him in front of the T.V, pulled off my t-shirt and left. I was supposed to meet Leah and Embry in two minutes and if I didn't make it Leah would never let me hear the end of it. I ran until I got to the edge of the woods. Embry was there, but Leah wasn't.

"Hey Jake. How's life?" Embry asked.

"Better than what you'd think. I had a date tonight." I boasted.

"Yeah? I hear T.V's aren't good at making out, how'd you work that out?"

I moved to punch him, but Embry was either too fast or he just knew me that well. I think it was just that he knew me so well. We both knew I'd kick his butt if we ever got into a fight.

"What are you two girls doing?" Leah called as she came up to us.

"Oh no, she's grouchy." Embry whispered loud enough for her to hear.

"When has she ever not been grouchy?" I said much louder.

"I hope you've learned to keep your thoughts to yourself, Black. I don't want to hear how heartbroken you are or about how much you want to make out with Bella. I don't think I can stomach that right now."

_Ouch._

I winced. Leah could be a cold bitch when she wanted to be.

I looked away from all of them and transformed. I liked being wolf. It made me feel stronger, more than I was as just a human and I loved running. When I turned around I felt Leah and Embry in my head. They were done too. I looked for them and saw them standing a few feet away.

Leah was the grey wolf, smaller than most of us, but she was just as powerful. I wouldn't like to have Leah on the opposite side in a fight. Embry was bigger than Leah and a lot smarter when it came to fighting. He didn't take unnecessary risks. If he knew he couldn't win a fight, he would call for help. Leah would rather have her hand cut off than admit she couldn't take on someone in a fight. I agreed with Leah, but she didn't need to know that.

_I heard that Black. So you think that Embry is a little girl?_

_Shut it Leah. Jake just meant that I wasn't stupid, unlike you._ Embry said.

_Jacob agrees with me thought, don't you Jacob? Rather die than admit you can't take on a couple of bloodsuckers, right?_ Leah asked knowing full well what I would answer.

_The difference between you and me, Leah, is that I would never lose to any bloodsucker. I can take three at a time if I had to. But don't worry; I'll be there when you need help._

_I don't think so, Black. You can't even win against Bella and you think you can take on a couple of vampires?_

_Leah shut up. _Embry warned.

But, it was too late. She had brought up Bella and now she would have to put up with whatever thought I wanted in my head. I closed my eyes and sorted through my memories. I wanted one that would make Leah barf. I settled on the first kiss I ever gave Bella. I played it over and over in my head until she called for mercy.

_C'mon Jake, I know you can't stand Leah, but why do I have to suffer along with her. I didn't do anything._ Embry complained.

_Because, I said so._ I answered, but turned Bella off.

We had work to do and I didn't need any distractions at the moment. We separated and went our separate ways. All we had to do was watch. If any of us saw anything, Embry would call for help and Leah and I would hold off the bloodsuckers. I was near the treaty border. This had to be the safest spot in the entire place, which was why nobody wanted it, but we had to take turns and I hadn't watched this spot in a while.

I walked for a while then just sat down. There would be nothing here tonight. I looked up at the moon and just sat for a while. It was a full moon tonight which meant that there was more light than usual.

_Stop daydreaming, Black. I can hear the poem forming in your head already._ Leah said.

I sighed. Having people in your head was no fun. I missed the privacy of my own thoughts. There was never time to think alone anymore. I loved the pack. I just didn't want them in my head all the time.

_Ditto._ Came Leah's answer.

I ignored her. I didn't want to talk to anyone tonight and I didn't want to defend myself from Leah. I had enough in my head right now, like Bella and Billy, and what Billy had said. I looked back up at the moon and wanted to laugh. A poem was the farthest thing from my head at the moment, but there was something sad about the moon.

This time I did laugh. I sounded like a love sick puppy in my own head. I stood and was going to find Leah when I smelled something to the left. I stopped because it wasn't a regular smell. It was the kind of smell that comes with bloodsuckers, but better, sort of warm and really nice. I stopped.

In front of me was the prettiest girl I had seen in my life. She wasn't tall then again I was pretty tall, but she was short. She had dark curls that fell to her waist, and the biggest, greenest eyes I had seen in my life. She looked so fragile and I was afraid that if I blinked I would lose her. I wanted to know her name.

"It's Cassandra." She answered in a voice that was like a warm bath.

I blinked knowing that there was no way I had asked that question alive. I looked at her carefully and saw that she was pale, pale like a…

_Bloodsucker._ Leah screamed in my head._ Embry Jacob needs our help. Get your butt off to Sam and the others. I'll go help him._

_I don't need help._ I answered.

The truth was I didn't want them anywhere near Cassandra. I didn't know what it was or why, but I knew, I just knew that she wasn't dangerous.

But, Leah wasn't listening to me. I could see her running as fast as she could. She wanted this fight. She had anger and she needed to let go of that anger, just like I did. She thought it would be a good idea to take her anger out on Cassandra.

I turned away from my thoughts to look at Cassandra. I looked up and couldn't find her.

She was gone.

**I hope that you guys liked this first chapter. I don't know whether to go on or not. I guess the reactions to this chapter will tell me whether to keep going. Please read and leave a review. I'd like to know what my readers are thiking. **


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter in two days. Don't get used to this. After this chapter I will be posting ever Wednesday and Sunday. Although, if I get enough reviews, I will consider posting early. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (although I wish Jacob Black was mine)**

Cassandra

I was wandering the forest. I wasn't sure if the treaty still stood, but I wasn't going to take any unnecessary chances. I hadn't seen my family in so long, too long. But, I was afraid. I was afraid because it had been too long since I had seen him.

I hadn't seen my family in 50 years, 50 long years. I sighed and sat down right on the ground. I could be home in a second if I wanted to be, but I didn't want to scare them. I'd see them soon. I wasn't watching where I was going and I wasn't paying attention to who was in front of me.

When I looked up I was looking at a huge wolf. It was bigger than I was, so much bigger, since I wasn't particularly tall. I probably looked like a doll next to it. I knew what it was right away. There was no way a wolf could have eyes that intelligent. This had to be one of the wolf boys that were supposed to protect the world from vampires.

I sighed internally and was going to turn away when I caught sight of myself in his eyes. I was reading his mind without realizing it. I saw myself from his eyes and was a bit surprised. I had never seen myself the way he was seeing me. For the first time since I had last seen my family, I felt beautiful. I watched what he was seeing and I heard him wanting to know my name.

I don't know what happened to me. I knew I should have walked away. I was not supposed to get involved with the werewolves, even if I wasn't a completely normal vampire, I classified as vampire to , I didn't listen to myself; I listened to that voice that was urging me to answer.

"It's Cassandra." I said.

I watched him as he went through various conclusions. He described my voice as a warm bath and I felt my face heat up anyway. I watched him. I wanted to watch him. He fascinated me. But, too soon I heard another wolf from his tribe. Her name was Leah and he seemed to think that he was trouble. I wanted to laugh. There was no wolf or vampire that could be a danger to me.

But, he seemed to be going through a silent battle in his head. I didn't want him to have to make an unpleasant decision, so when he turned away I slipped away.

I was a good four miles away from the treaty line when I stopped. It probably hadn't taken longer then half a minute. I was a lot faster than Edward was and I was stronger than Emmett. I slowed to little more than a crawl. I was so close to the house, too close.

I felt my heart close up. I stopped walking and took deep breaths. I wasn't a regular vampire. I could cry and I didn't need blood the way they did. I could go out in the sunlight and not sparkle. I could pass off for human more than the others could, because I had a heart beat. And my eyes weren't amber, but green, the way they were when I was born.

I was born 500 years ago, back when Columbus first discovered America. My parents were of the early settlers. They were happy. I remembered them telling me they were happy. But, when they got to the country that stood for freedom, they found hardship. There was no food and the winters were brutal. They had no one and the settlers slowly started to die of starvation.

My mother was pregnant during their first winter. I was hours away from being born when my mother was bitten. My father didn't know who it was. He just knew that my mother was in pain and that the midwife was dead. He was there holding her hand when I was born. My mother died a few hours later. My father buried her right away, because he suspected what had happened. He saw the bite marks on her neck and assumed she was bitten.

He watched me closely the first few days of my life. There was no food to give me and he thought I was going to die. Miraculously I didn't. I survived on blood. My father loved me; he didn't want me to die, so he thought about feeding me the blood of any animal they killed. I took to the blood like a newborn takes to milk. I survived and when I was older, he said nothing about how I rarely ate at home. He never asked what I ate. I don't think he wanted to know.

My father knew there was something wrong with me when he first saw my fangs. I kept them hidden from him as soon as I was old enough to understand that they were wrong. I grew up like a regular child. I played with the children and we learned to survive the winters. Our settlement grew and I grew with it. I grew into a beautiful young woman. Men came to my father's door asking for my hand. But, my father knew that while he may have accepted me the way I was, others might not.

So, I never married. I grew until I was 18. Then I just stopped. Father noticed it first and I'm sure some of the other settlers saw it too, but people are good at not seeing what they don't want to see. I looked like they did and that was fine with them.

And, then I made a mistake. Father had planned that we move. It was time otherwise the others would start to wonder why I wasn't getting any older. But, I was foolish and in love with the son of a man who hated my father. I told him I was leaving and I asked him to come with me. He agreed and it was the happiest moment of my life. My father was not happy, but he said nothing.

We left the town. I was supposed to be 21 and my love was 25. We settled someplace further south and I told him everything. He said he didn't care, that it didn't matter to him what I was. He said he loved me and I believed him. I married him and we became husband and wife. At first, there was no problem. We truly loved each other and my father was happy to see me so happy. But, my father didn't make it past that winter.

I buried my father, the only man who loved me enough to keep me safe at the risk of his own life. And even thought it was hard for me, I was happy. I was happy to be with the man I loved and he was happy to be with me. But, the years passed. He grew older and I didn't. We moved as was necessary. I loved him. To me, he was as handsome as he had been when he was younger. I took care of him when he was sick. We never had children. I don't know if it was me or him, but we couldn't.

I thought we were happy. I was content just to be at his side, but every day I saw his look change. One day I told him I loved him and he didn't answer. When I looked at him, there was only cold hatred in his eyes.

"How do you expect me to love you? I see you and you are still beautiful. I am old. I am going to die and you will not. How can I think you love me when you would have me die?"

I didn't know what to tell him. I tried to explain to him that it was because I loved him that I didn't want him to have the life I did. I tried to tell him that he was the lucky one that I would give anything to grow old by his side, but he did not listen. He stopped talking to me. He said nothing to me and when it was time to move again he sat me down and told me.

"I'm not going with you. I will not tell anyone what you are, but I will not follow you anymore. I want a life Cassandra and I cannot have that with you. Perhaps, it is not too late for me. I wish you the best of luck, because while you never loved me, I did love you once."

I felt as if my heart were being ripped from my body. I begged him to come with me. He did not relent. He told me there was only one solution.

"Make me like you. I will stay with you forever, but I must be like you."

I was terrified to think of life without him. I was naïve. I was raised in the wrong era with wrong views. I would do anything to keep him. I loved him. So, I changed him. If he was beautiful before then he was heart breaking after.

He was only 30 when I changed him and he swore he loved me for it. He stayed with me. We left America and went back to Europe. We became the most feared vampires in our corner of the world. We met other vampires, others who weren't like me, but like him. Because, while I could go out in the sun without drawing attention to myself, they could not. They glowed, they sparkled. And they could not survive on human food. They thirsted for blood, more than I did. They were almost animals, but I loved him and I didn't let him turn into animal. I loved him. My Aro.

But, he was power hungry. He accused me of keeping secrets from him. He wanted to know why he was not like me. And I had no answer. I was miserable. He said if I did not love him enough to share my secrets with him then I had nothing to do with him. He left me and went to joint he Volturi. He was marvelous as I knew he would be. He took over the court and became their head in less time than it took me to give in.

I went to see him one day when I thought it was too much. I dreamt of him. I needed him. I was allowed inside. And that's where I met Carlisle.

Carlisle was beautiful like all the vampires I knew, but there was something different about him. He had amber eyes, a stark contrast to the red eyes I was accustomed to seeing. Aro greeted me like an old friend and I felt my heart mend.

I should have known it was all a lie. Carlisle had discovered that Aro had powers in addition to the ones of a vampire. Aro could know each and every thought you'd ever had in your life just by touching you. Carlisle was interested to know how I was the way I was. I talked to him and the more I talked to him the more I was convinced that he had the right idea.

And one day, Aro asked what I knew he would ask. He asked me to prove to him that I held no secrets from him. Carlisle was there when I gave Aro my hand. He read every thought I ever had. He knew I did not lie to him when I said I did not know why he was not like me. He knew that I loved him then and that I loved him still.

But, what he did not know was that once he let go of my hand I was able to hear his thoughts. I looked at him. I wished that I knew what he thought before and after he met me and then I knew. I didn't have to touch him. I stood silently while Carlisle talked to him and I heard what he thought of me.

He loved me. He loved me form the moment he laid eyes on me and he really did not care what I was in the beginning, but he loved power too much. He was prepared to lose me if it meant he would be strong. He swore to himself that he would become the strongest of his kind and only then would he come back for me. He thought I did not believe in power the way he did. I would try to stop him and he did not want that. He wanted to be strong for me, but he couldn't do it with me by his side.

It was like a slap in the face. Aro did not love me enough. I was wasting my time waiting for him. He was looking for power and I did not want it. I wanted to be with him and be happy, but it was too much to ask from him. I spoke to Carlisle after and he agreed to take me with him.

I left and I didn't tell Aro. I did not want him to know where I was going. He would not care anyway. I left with Carlisle and we came to America. It didn't take long for Carlisle to realize that I had a special gift too. Every vampire we met unintentionally gave me their powers. They did not lose theirs, but I gained them and made them better. I had taken the power to hear thoughts from Aro, but unlike him, I did not need to touch someone to know all their secrets. When I met Edward I made his power mine. I could listen to the thoughts of anyone I wanted and distance was not a problem. I had an easier time controlling that power. I did not constantly hear voices in my head. And in order for my power to work, I had to want to have the powers of others. In that way, I only took those which I wanted and thought would be useful.

It was in America that Carlisle found Edward. He saved him from death and brought him home. I watched over Edward like a mother watches over her son. I loved him dearly even before he opened his eyes to our world. But, it was a mother's love. I saw myself more with Carlisle than the young man who was closer to my age physically.

It pained me when Carlisle brought home Esme. She was lovely and I knew that he had chosen her. I said nothing. I was used to disappointments and I stilled pinned for Aro. And then Edward and I started speaking more. He told me what he thought about our life and he seemed to take a real interest in mine. He reminded me of Carlisle. I was pained to see him leave, but I knew that he had to find out for himself what path he wished to take. He came back to us and he learned to live our way.

We found Rosalie next and then Emmett. Emmett was like the big brother I never had. He pampered me and watched over me as if I would break. He didn't understand why I was stronger than him and it bothered him. But, he protected me too much. I didn't know that what Edward was feeling was jealousy until Rosalie spoke to me one night.

"Will you take Edward and go away. He thinks that you and Emmett are hiding something form the rest of us, but I know for a fact that there is nothing, absolutely nothing between you and Emmett. Am I right?"

"Of course Rosalie. You know Emmett just doesn't like to know that I'm stronger than him. He's being the man he is. I would never do anything to harm you or Emmett. As for Edward, I didn't know he was bothering you. Don't worry I will speak to him."

And I did. I knew Rosalie did not exactly warm up to me. She did not like that I was prettier than her. She complained about it constantly, but she let it go when she saw that I was in no way interested in being known for my looks.

When I spoke to Edward I expected to be done in less than a minute. I knew he was not the type to be irrational. But, our conversation was one I could never forget, not even after being away from him for 50 years. He was watching the moon when I found him.

"Hello Edward. I just spoke to Rosalie." I said sitting next to him.

"What is she complaining about this time?"

"Nothing. She said that you have it in your head that there is something going on between Emmett and me."

"Isn't there?" He asked me looking at me carefully.

I was nervous. I had never been watched the way he watched me, not even by Aro.

"He's my brother and he has chosen Rosalie, just like she chose him. I would never do anything to harm what they have. I know what it is like to lose someone you love and they are good for each other. Emmett is just being Emmett. He wants to be stronger than me and can you blame him? I'm smaller than he is and he can't win in a fight against me."

Edward laughed and I joined him. We sat there for a while just looking at the moon. I was thinking of Aro and Edward was thinking of me.

"Do you still love him?" He asked me.

"I do not know. I think of him and I remember the time I spent with him before I changed him and yes, I supposed then I loved him. I do not know now. I have not seen him in so long. Why do you ask?"

"I wondered."

And then he said no more. When I turned to him he was looking at me. I didn't know what to do. I never knew what to do.

"I don't think you love him." He said and then he kissed me.

It was a different kiss, so much more different than what Aro and I had shared. There was no hurry in this kiss. We both knew we had forever. I didn't know I loved Edward until that night. And when I figured it out, I couldn't let him go. We were together for 50 years. They were the happiest 50 years of my life. I loved him.

And then, one day, I just left. I left them because Aro came for me.

**And that's it. Please tell me what you think. Should I continue? Read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but Cassandra.**

Jacob

_Jake? Jake, can you hear me? Are you alright?_ Embry called.

_Jacob where is she? I can't see her. Where did she go?_ Leah's voice was the one that cut though my daze.

_I don't know. She's gone._ I answered.

_We'll be right there. _Embry called.

I saw them running through the forest. They were both headed to where I was. I looked around and couldn't see her.

Cassandra.

She said her name was Cassandra. I looked around again, but she was gone. If she really was a bloodsucker then she would be miles away now, since I hadn't moved. I sighed in my head. I was disgusted at myself. She was a bloodsucker and here I was worrying about whether or not she was far away enough.

_You're worried about her?_

Great. Leah was in my head. I had forgotten that I wasn't alone. I wanted to hit myself. Of course I didn't care about a stupid bloodsucker. I didn't give a damn if she lived or didn't. As a matter of fact I would go after her myself if it weren't for the treaty.

_I can't believe this, Black. Your father is going to have a fit when I tell him you let a bloodsucker go because she was _pretty.

_Shut it Leah. _Embry snapped.

I thanked him silently, but Leah wasn't done telling me off. She went on and on until finally, I couldn't take it anymore and transformed back. I had my sweatpants on when Leah came out of the forest. Embry was close behind her and I knew she had waited for him.

"What did you think you were doing? That was the enemy. You were supposed to rip her into small little pieces. Why did you just stand there and do nothing?" Leah snapped.

"Listen Leah, I don't have time for this. She wasn't on our land. She was on the other side of the line. She hadn't even come from our side. She was on the Cullen's side. She didn't try to kill me. The treaty says that we are allowed to hunt them only if they are dangerous. She wasn't dangerous. Did you see her? She's tiny." I said.

"That other bloodsucker, the dark haired one that can see the future, she's small. That doesn't mean she's not dangerous." Leah answered.

She had a good point, but I was not going to admit that I froze, because that girl was the prettiest thing I had ever seen in my life.

"Jake has a point Leah. The little vampire wasn't doing anything to hurt him. For all we know she's with the Cullens. We can't hurt her, not unless she attacks first. And she was on the other side of the line."

I gave Embry a thankful glance, but I wasn't going to let him fight my battles for me. Leah, however did not seem to want to mess with me anymore.

"Fine, but Jacob can tell Sam what happened."

I nodded and we walked away. It was almost time for the sun to come up anyway. We walked along the beach. Leah walked a good distance away. Embry was next to me, but he didn't say anything until we were almost there.

"Why did you let her go Jake? I thought you wanted to let out some anger."

"I don't know why I let her go." I said knowing I couldn't lie to Embry. "I saw her there and she didn't look like she was about to rip my throat open, so I let her go."

Embry looked like he didn't believe me, but I wasn't offering anything else and he took my answer. We walked into Emily's house. I looked for Leah, but she was gone.

"Hello Emily. Is Sam here?" Embry asked sitting himself at the table.

I took a look around and knew Sam wasn't here, but the things on the table told me he'd be here soon.

"No, he still hasn't come back from the watch. He was on the other side of the woods today."

I nodded. Sam had taken the others to keep watch near the border. He'd be too far away for us to hear him. Then again he might have been close enough and we had just missed him while we were arguing. I sat down next to Embry and helped myself to the muffins on the table. Just because I was going to get my head chewed off by Sam, didn't mean I had to have an empty stomach. I was on my third muffin when Sam and the others walked in.

Sam didn't even look at us. He was looking at Emily. He walked to her and kissed her. I turned away. That was too much for me to stomach at the moment. I had wished so many times to be able to do that with Bella. I sighed and turned to pay attention to Quil.

"Man you should have seen it. It was huge, the biggest lion ever. Sam said it would be good practice to take it on. We won obviously. If we can take down a bloodsucker then we can take care of a little cat."

Embry shot me a quick look. I ignored it and went back to breakfast. We said nothing more until breakfast was over.

"So Jacob, Leah told me you guys ran into a vampire." Sam mentioned casually.

"Yeah, we…I did."

"And?" Quil said leaning forward. "You didn't tell us you fought a bloodsucker."

"I didn't fight her." I said.

"Her? It was a her? Oh man Jake, don't tell me you didn't rip her head off because she was pretty? Didn't she smell bad?" Quil quizzed.

"You didn't do anything?" Sam asked.

I didn't say anything. It was clear to everybody that I hadn't done anything. I didn't know how to answer their unasked questions. I just thought about her, about Cassandra. I remembered her hair and the way it blew in the breeze. I remembered how nice she smelled, not at all like the other bloodsuckers. She actually smelled good and she was so small.

"You should have seen her Sam. She was so small. There was no way she was dangerous. She didn't smell like the others. She had a heartbeat."

"She had a heartbeat? Are you sure? And what makes you think that she was not dangerous? That small Cullen, was she smaller than the Cullen?" Sam asked.

"No, she's a little taller than her. And yes, I'm sure that she had a heartbeat. I could hear it and I know she wasn't dangerous, because she didn't attack me like the redhead did." I answered.

Sam watched me carefully. "What color were her eyes?"

"Green. Green, not red, not gold, not black."

"No way. You dreamt it Jake." Quill said.

"He didn't. I was there and so was Leah. We saw her. She had green eyes and she did smell different. Her trail was a softer smell than the Cullens."

I nodded gratefully at Embry and Sam looked at us.

"And how do you know she was a vampire?"

"We don't Sam. Leah just assumed because Cassandra was so pale, but Bella's pale and that doesn't mean—

"Woah, wait a sec." Quill said raising an eyebrow. "Cassandra?"

They all looked at me and I realized that I'd made a mistake.

"That's her name." I said regretting it at once.

Quil groaned. "Not you too Jake. Are you trying to tell us that you found a substitute for Bella? And if yes, why did you have to pick a vampire?"

I laughed. "Me? And a bloodsucker?"

But, nobody laughed with me. They were all looking at me and I stood up.

"Listen guys, I don't know what the hell goes on in your head, but I have not found a substitute for Bella. There is no one who can substitute her." I stopped.

"We're not saying that you're with a bloodsucker. You said it yourself that you didn't even know if she was a vampire. But, you seem to have her memorized pretty well." Quil pressed. "What did she look like? How pretty was she?"

I stopped again. I didn't know what was going on with me. I knew the last thing I should do was answer Quill, but when he asked me the question I had to answer. I saw her big green eyes in my head again. I saw her long black hair. I saw her small, fragile looking body. I heard her voice again.

"She's beautiful."

"I think it happened to him." Emily said from where she was standing next to Sam.

"You think what happened?" I asked.

"I think Em is saying that you found your imprint Jake." Sam answered.

I looked at him and all the others. They were looking at me with serious expressions painted on all their faces. They thought I imprinted on a vampire, well a girl who we thought was a vampire. I looked at them and saw that they all really believed I imprinted on a vampire.

I laughed.

"No offense Emily, but that has to be the craziest thing I have ever heard in my entire life."

"I think Em's right Jake. Think about it. You have never been this observant in your life." Sam said.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about." I said.

They all gave me knowing looks that just pissed me off. I got up and walked out. It was going to rain.

I walked along the beach trying to walk off my anger. I didn't need to go wolf now, especially not with the thoughts I had in my head. I would never imprint on anyone. I already knew that Bella was the one. I didn't need anyone else. I wanted chocolate colored eyes, not green. It didn't matter to me how pretty Cassandra was. I loved Bella.

I stopped walking. I could prove that I loved Bella. I walked down the beach to my house. Billy was sitting down watching T.V. I ignored my dad and grabbed the phone. The phone rang twice.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bells, it's Jake. Are you busy?"

"Jake! No, I'm not busy. Want to come over? We can go catch a movie."

"It's a date. I'll pick you up in half an hour." I said and hung up before she could say anything.

I had a date with Bella. I'd like to see what Sam had to say when he found out. I knew it wasn't technically a date, but a guy can try.

I showered and dressed in a good mood. Billy even asked what was wrong with me, but I ignored him. I got into my car and drove to Bells' house. Charlie was off to work, but her bloodsucker's car was in the driveway.

I stepped put of the car. This was going to be fun. I walked to the front door, shouting mentally about how happy I was to be going to the movies with Bella. I was happy to see the door open by none other than my favorite bloodsucker of all time.

"Hello bloodsucker." I said pleasantly.

"Hello dog. Why are you so happy this morning? Have you had your walk then?"

I laughed. "You're good. If we weren't mortal enemies, I might even like you."

"I wouldn't like you even if we weren't mortal enemies."

"Now, you don't have to be so touchy. Just because I'm taking _your_ girlfriend out to see the movies, doesn't mean we can't be civil to each other."

He said nothing and Bella came out. She was wearing a blue shirt that made her look paler than usual. I wanted to go hug her and maybe do something else, but with her bloodsucker there I wasn't going to touch her. I didn't want to touch her so soon after she'd been with her bloodsucker. I looked away from Bells and found my head filled with images of another girl.

I remembered her voice again and let myself remember her while Bella said goodbye to her bloodsucker. But, the bloodsucker was not moving. He was looking at me like I had grown an extra head.

"Her name? What was her name?" He asked me.

I frowned. What did he care about Cassandra?

I knew he heard what I was thinking. As soon as he heard her name he ran. He didn't even say goodbye to Bella. I frowned.

"What was that about?" I asked Bella.

She shrugged. "I don't know. You don't think something's wrong?"

I wanted something to be wrong so that the bloodsucker wouldn't come back, but I wasn't going to lie to Bella.

"No, there was nothing last night." I stopped. "Wait, there was one. I ran into a girl last night. She didn't seem dangerous. She looked more human than anything."

"Another one?"

"Don't worry Bells. She's not dangerous." I said.

"How do you know?"

I walked to the car and opened the door for her. "She's tiny. She can't be dangerous. She caught me alone last night and didn't do anything to me."

I started the drive and we watched a movie. It was one of those romantic flicks. It bored me right from the beginning and I knew that Bella was not enjoying it either. I suggested that we leave early and she didn't object. We went to eat and then just walked around. She asked me how I was and what I had been doing when I wasn't with her.

I told her. And she listened when I told her about the vampire last night. We had fun and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't feel a thing. When I hugged her, I saw green eyes not chocolate.

**And this concludes chapter three. Please read and review. Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Writers like reviews because reviews help us and makes happy. It's good to know what readers are thinking. So, I cannot say how happy I am to have gotten a review. So, you can all thank Skarpia for this chapter. And this is dedicated to you Skarpia for that review. Enjoy. Please, please, review.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Cassandra

I started walking again after a while. I wanted to get home. I knew who would be waiting and I had so much explaining to do. I owed Edward an explanation and owed my family and explanation.

I stopped playing around and the closer I got to the house, the more excited I felt. I hadn't seen Carlisle and Esme in 50 years. I hadn't beat Emmett in an arm wrestling match in too long and I hadn't out predicted Alice. I missed them so much it hurt.

But, when I got to the house I couldn't do anything. I stood outside waiting. I didn't wait long. Before I knew it, the entire house was in the front yard. I saw Alice in the lead and then I was crushed in between so many people I couldn't tell the exact number. When they pulled away I looked at them. I knew that if tears were possible, they would have tears in their eyes. I know I did. I looked at them all.

My mind hadn't done them justice. Rosalie was as pretty as ever. Alice smaller than I remembered her stood next to Jasper who hadn't seemed so sad the last time I saw him. I saw Carlisle and Esme and knew that I was home at last. Emmett came to me and lifted me into his arms.

"Little sister! Where have you been all this time?"

"Let her go Emmett. She needs time to get her story straight." Esme scolded gently.

Emmett let me go reluctantly and I grinned at them.

I looked around and heard Alice answer my question.

_He's not here._

I looked at her and she just shook her head, but she was no good at keeping her thoughts to herself. I saw a girl, a human girl who was probably only 17. She was a child, but she was pretty. I knew right away why this particular girl would appeal to Edward. He was always looking to help others and she looked like she needed all the protecting she could get.

I smiled. "He's with her isn't he?"

"Yes." Esme answered me. "He says he wants to marry her. He's changed so much. When you left he was devastated. He hasn't been so lively since she came along. He loves her."

I smiled again. This was easier than I thought it was going to be.

"Let's go inside and you can tell us what happened." Carlisle said.

I was lead inside with a guard around me. They seemed to think that if they didn't stay close to me I would disappear. I heard Alice wondering how long I'd stay, but it as Jasper who gave me courage. He was happy that I was back. He wanted me to help him with some fighting move he was working on.

"I'm here to stay." I said once we were inside. "That is, if you want me to stay."

"Of course we want you to stay. This is your home. This has been your home longer than it has been anyone else's." Rosalie said.

I smiled at my sister and looked at them.

"I have bad news and good news. I didn't leave. Aro came."

I stopped and heard them all process the information.

"He came one night and asked me to go with him. I told him no, but he knew what I was thinking. I believed him when he said he would leave if I just let him see that I had been thinking about him all these years. He said he wanted to make sure I hadn't forgotten him. I let him, because I had been thinking about him. I never stopped thinking about him. I had to think about him. He was my first love."

"He took my hand and saw how happy I was with Edward. He was angry, angrier than I had ever seen him. He swore that he would kill Edward and then each and every one of those that I had come to love. I knew he wasn't lying. I saw that he was already planning different ways of killing Edward."

I stopped and looked at them.

"I did what I had to do. I didn't want any of you hurt because of me." I pleaded.

Carlisle and Esme came to me and took my hands, the rest of them crowded around me.

"We know." They all said together.

I took a deep breath. "I went with him. He took me back to Italy with him. He treated me like a princess. He told me he loved me every day. He said he had all the power he could possibly want, but it meant nothing if I wasn't with him. I wanted to believe him. I wanted to believe that the Aro I knew was still there. But, he kept me locked away in a room. He came to see me everyday and I knew I had to stay. I stayed because I didn't want him to do anything to hurt you."

"He came to me everyday. He talked to me. He told me about what was going on. He laughed with me and he made me laugh. I felt like I had my Aro back. I stopped fighting it after a while. I was happy. And then one day, there came news that there was an interesting power in France. Aro went crazy with want. He wanted the tracker from France. He talked about nothing else."

"I wanted to think that I was enough, but I wasn't. He wasn't happy with me because I wasn't what he wanted. I was in his way again. He left me in the room. He started coming less and less. There came a point when I only saw him maybe once a month at most. And then it became once a year. I missed him."

"But, my time alone made me think. It was cruel. I thought of all the time he had spent with me. I remembered what he was like as a human. I loved that Aro and this Aro was not my Aro. I was heartbroken. I felt like my sun had been taken from me. And even my moon was gone."

I stopped and looked at Alice. She was thinking about Jasper and how much it would hurt her to have him stop loving her.

I looked away from her and hid my tears. "He never stopped loving me."

"Then why did he leave?" Alice asked.

"He loves me. It's just not enough." I whispered.

"How did you get away?" Jasper asked.

"Jealousy. Jane started wondering what could possibly be so interesting to keep her master so occupied. She came to my room one day when Aro was off chasing his tracker. She was pissed, so angry. I heard her wanting to hurt me. I saw what she planned to do and I fell on her. I took her power and I had Jane under my control. She has a brutal power. She took me out of the room and we ran into her twin."

"I felt nothing. I was gone. I couldn't hear, I couldn't see. I couldn't move. It was the worst thing I have ever felt in my life. But, they had to touch me to take me back to the room and I got his power. When I used it, they were not only useless, but they did whatever I wanted. And they knew, they knew they were my puppets. I was almost out when Aro came back."

"He was furious. He sent half the court after me, but I am strong. I am stronger than he gives me credit for. I made him promise to let me go. Aro may be whatever you want him to be, but he knows how to keep his word. He let me go. He had no choice. I was stronger…I am stronger than he is. I hurt the man I loved. I made him let me go. And when I came back, I realized that I was not good for anyone."

"I am not good enough for love. I am not good enough for Edward. I do not know how this sounds, but I made a mistake when I agreed to be with Edward. I was drowning and I took hold of the closest thing there. And I am not drowning anymore. I am floating. I am heartbroken, but I am not drowning anymore."

I stopped. It was true. I had walls now. I could not be hurt. I was what I had to be to be able to lie in a world with Aro. I loved him, but I could live without him. I didn't need him anymore. And it was because I was tired, so tired of being second.

"You assumed too much. You are not unfit for love, dear. You just have to find the right person. Edward found his. You can find yours. He was like you are now when you left. He was lost, heartbroken. And it took Bella to turn him back into the Edward we all know and love. You just need your own version of a Bella." Esme said kindly.

I laughed. "What? Should I go look for a human? Or would you suggest a wolf?"

They roared with laughter, all but Carlisle and Esme.

I stopped laughing. "You must be kidding me. A wolf?"

"Why not? Edward found a human." Carlisle said.

"Wolves stink." Rosalie said wrinkling her nose delicately.

I didn't answer. I had met a wolf in the forest. He didn't smell.

"But, Cassandra does not smell the way we do. She is more human in many ways than we are. The wolves aren't her enemies." Carlisle said. "They aren't our enemies either. They smell the way they do to us because we are full vampires. Cassandra is more like a vampire-like human."

"I'm stronger than Emmett." I said because I couldn't help myself.

The look on Emmett's face told me it was worth it. He stood and leaned over me, scowling. I laughed.

"Don't make me hurt you Emmy." I said slipping over to the piano.

I sat down and tried to remember one of the songs I used to play with Edward. I settled on a happy melody. I touched the keys, impossibly fast. I finished that song and started a new one. I don't know how long I played. It must have been a long time, because when I looked up the sun was up. The sunlight fell on my family and me. They sparkled in the new sunlight. I knew that I would not sparkle, but I closed my eyes and let myself feel the warmth.

They were all watching me. All their thoughts told me to play another one. I looked back at the keys. I remembered all the time I had spent with Aro. I remembered all the love I had bestowed on him. I remembered all the indifference he had bestowed on me. And I played a song, a song that came from my heart. I finished. There were tears in my eyes.

"That was beautiful."

The voice that spoke was one that I hadn't heard in 50 years. It was still soft and caring, just like I remembered. I looked up.

Edward's copper hair was redder in the morning sunlight. He stood by the door. His arms were crossed across his chest. He looked beautiful. I smiled despite myself. I had missed him. I had missed him because he was the closest thing to me. He was like me in many ways. He was waiting for the right one. But, unlike me, he had found his other half. He had his Bella. I had no one.

"You have me." He said.

I smiled. "You have Bella."

"Why did you leave?"

I was surprised. He must have heard what the others were thinking. I looked at him and saw that he was having trouble hearing what the others were thinking. Alice was playing a song over and over in her head. Jasper was going over his new fighting move. Emmett was thinking of Rosalie and Rosalie was thinking of Emmett. Carlisle was going over his patient list and Emse was thinking of flowers. I wanted to laugh. They were so kind.

I looked back at Edward who was smiling at my amusement. We looked at each other, communicating the way we had so long ago. He read my thoughts and I read his. We stood there, just looking at each other, until my story was told.

I looked at Edward and knew that if tears were possible he would be crying. His pain hurt me. I did not want to cause more pain.

"I am just sorry that you had to go through that. I am sorry that you no longer believe in love."

I smiled. "There is nothing you can do."

He looked at me, a decided look in his eyes.

I wanted to back away, but I didn't. The look in his eyes was enough to keep me rooted to the spot. I kept my face poker blank, but he could read my thoughts. He could read them because I would never hide them from him, not unless my thoughts would hurt him.

He was so close. I didn't move and he put his arms around me. I heard the disbelief in the thoughts of the others and then Edward kissed me.

THUM THUM THUM...I can already hear your thoughts already. What about Bella???? What about Bella you ask. Read the next two chapters and you will know. Read and Review.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Jacob

My date with Bella had left me less happy than I thought it would. I dropped her off at her house and went back to see Billy. It was late. The sun was going to set soon.

I walked into our living room and saw Billy ready to leave. I assumed he was going to spend the day with some of the others from the tribe. I was already planning what I was going to do when he left, but he burst my barely formed bubble.

"Sam and the boys came to look for you. They were headed to Sam's house. They want to talk to you. What did you do?"

I ran my hands through my hair. "Nothing. Sam is crazy and the others are crazy because they listen to him."

Billy gave me a look that said he didn't believe me, but he didn't press. He let me leave. I would have walked him to wherever he was going, but I knew Billy when it came to watching the tribe. I slowed my walk to a crawl when I noticed that the moon would be out soon. It would still be mostly a full moon, but for now the sun was still out. I knew that Bella called me her sun, but I liked the moon better.

I remembered the others after a while and started walking again. Sam's house was on the other side of the reservation and walking there was a pain, but duty was duty. The others were standing outside of Sam's house.

"Jake! Where have you been all day?" Quil called out as soon as I was close enough to hear.

"I was on a _date_." I said stressing the word date.

Quil roared with laughter.

I ignored him and spoke to Sam. "I heard you wanted to see me, Boss."

"We're going to keep watch today, all of us. Embry saw the redhead earlier today and we think she's coming back tonight. The problem is, when we went out to check the place, we smelled more than one vampire. We're talking about a massive amount of vampires." Sam answered.

"And? There's no way we can't take on a couple of bloodsuckers." I said.

It was obvious from the looks on their faces that we couldn't take on a couple of bloodsuckers.

"There's a lot Jake. We need help." Embry said.

I understood what they were trying to tell me immediately. They wanted to go beg the Cullens for help.

I laughed. "You want _me_ to go ask the Cullens for help, don't you? Wait. Don't answer that, of course you want me to go ask the Cullens for help."

"You know them better than we do because you know Bella better than we do." Sam reasoned.

"Yeah, yeah, I know how this goes. When and where?"

"Tonight. As a matter of fact, bring them all with you." Sam said.

I nodded vaguely and started walking back home. They were making me go talk to the Cullens. I was going to have to be civil to the bloodsuckers and admit that we needed their help. It was enough to make me throw up.

And then, I remembered the green eyed bloodsucker. If I saw her with the Cullens then that proved she was a bloodsucker.

When I got home, I picked up my car keys and started driving. I was going to kill Sam and then I'd kill all the bloodsuckers. Well, I'd let the doctor and his wife live. They'd never done anything to me. I might even let the others live, but I knew who wouldn't live.

I was planning different ways to get rid of Bella's bloodsucker when I realized that I'd passed the Cullens house. I parked my car and announced mentally that I was coming.

Dr. Carlisle opened the door for me. Bella's bloodsucker was at his side. I looked at him and let him read my thoughts.

"We need your help." I said.

Both of them looked at me as if I'd grown extra limbs. I stopped myself from rolling my eyes. I was being nice, I hoped Bella's blood…Edward would act accordingly. I tried not to throw up from mentally calling him Edward. I stood there a little longer waiting for them to come back from their surprise induced comas.

The doctor recovered first. "Of course, we will help. When did you say that Victoria was coming?"

"We think tonight and from what we gathered, she's bringing backup. She has—

"She has an army of newborns." Edward said.

"Yes, she has a lot of vampires with her, we know. The point is we need help, because there are too many of them." I said.

"Yes, we know. Where do you want to get together?" Edward asked.

"We'll let the treaty go for a second and meet in the forest, across our border. We need to head them off early. We can't let them get past the border or they'll be close to Bella. She's staying either in your house with one of you or she's staying at home and we have to have some of us with her. I think it would be better if we tell her." I said knowing that Edward didn't want to.

"I agree with you until the very end." He said.

"Listen, you know Bella, or well you don't which is why you haven't come up with this conclusion. But, Bella will not be happy if we don't tell her. It's fine with me if we don't, she'll just blame you." I said matter-of-factly.

I saw Edward work out the possibilities in his head.

"I'll go talk to her. We'll leave her with Charlie and have Alice stay with her. I'll meet you in the forest as soon as I arrange things with Bella."

I nodded and turned to the doctor. "Can the rest of you come with me?"

"Of course."

I didn't have to wait long. The doctor called the rest of them and I didn't have to wait long. Everyone seemed to be okay with following me except the blond vampire, the one that probably thought she was better than anyone else. I didn't like her. I probably would never like her.

The small one who was called Alice wasn't with us. She had stayed behind with Edward to protect Bella. I wasn't sure if I trusted them with her, but Bella had put her life in their hands before. And it didn't bother me as much as I thought it would to think that she was in their hands. Maybe I was getting the hang of this letting go thing. Or I could just be numb and defeated. I decided that I was doing a good job at letting go of Bella.

After a while I noticed that I hadn't seen Cassandra. She wasn't with the Cullens now and I hadn't smelled her back at their house. Then again, I hadn't really been looking for her back there and I didn't even go in the house.

I put Cassandra out of my head when we got to the woods. Sam and the others were human. I just looked at them. Sam had drilled it into our heads that we should NEVER be defenseless against leeches. But, when I looked around I noticed that without Bella's leech, we wouldn't be able to talk to each other.

"Hello, Doctor." Sam said extending a hand to the doctor.

Everyone went silent. Sam was giving his hand to a vampire. That was like an offering of peace. He was basically telling us we had to play nice. Even the doctor leech looked surprised, but he shook Sam's hand.

"How can we help you?" Carlisle said.

"We need to divide into groups. There are a lot of them, too many. We need your help and you need ours."

I zoned out as they started discussing tactics. The blond one, Jasper, went to talk to them and the three of them discussed our brilliant plan. All I had to do was get rid of the leeches. I could do that.

I looked up and saw the moon. It was still mostly a full moon. I loved moons especially when they were full. I could look at them all night. They reminded me of my mother. She used to love going out and looking at the moon, or so says Billy. I was too young to remember her.

"How many do you think there are?"

I looked up and was surprised to see the blond girl talking to me. I debated just ignoring her, but I saw how she looked at the big leech and I couldn't. Her look reminded me too much of the looks I gave Bella.

"There are enough for us to have some fun. Don't worry." I said.

She looked like she was going to say something nasty, but she didn't. She smiled instead and I wondered for maybe the twelfth time this night, whether we had all gone insane.

It didn't take long for Sam and the others to fill us in on what we had to do. The blond, Jasper, gave us a few pointers and we listened. Sam had pretty much messed up our anti-leech thing so we were civil.

We went so low as to make jokes with the Cullens. I couldn't believe where my life was going. I was fraternizing with leeched. I shuddered.

The forest was quiet, a little too quiet. We couldn't hear any animals and that was never a good thing. Sam had us all change and we were all spread out across the forest. The plan was to head off the vampires, newborns according to the Cullens, as close to the border as possible. We didn't want to risk having them get past us.

It was near midnight when we heard the first of them. They came out of a knot of trees, three at a time. Sam, Jasper and the big one, Emmett, took care of those. Three more followed them and we all had our fun. It didn't take long for the leeches to realize that they were getting killed, because they started pouring out of everywhere. We had fifty of them surrounding us and they were fast. Sam was barking orders in my head, but I pretty much ignored them. I knew what I had to do. I always knew what I had to do.

I snapped necks easily. Newborns it seemed weren't a problem for me. But, Quil and Embry didn't seem to be doing so well. Leah was vicious as always but she had her eye on Seth and that was slowing her down. It wasn't long before I realize we couldn't win. There were too many and more were coming. Even the Cullens were slowing down. I took down two leeches who weren't letting go of Embry. He stood up.

_Jake, how the hell are we supposed to win? There are too damn many._

_I don't know Embry. I don't know, but I'm not stopping now._ I said.

Sam looked at us and gave a small nod. I turned back to the leeches before me and that's when I saw her.

The redhead who was after Bella. She was watching us from far away. She looked amused and that made me angry. I don't know why I did it. But, I ran for her. She didn't see me coming and I rammed into her. She fell and I fell on top of her. She was fast, but I had her and she wasn't going anywhere.

She tried to bite me, but I snapped her hand and felt her bone break. It was sick, but I was enjoying myself. She had done so much to Bella. She was a leech and for that alone she deserved to die. But, then I remembered Cassandra. I remembered her green eyes. She didn't deserve to die.

I looked back at the redhead under me and then just snapped her neck. I was so sick and tired of vampires. The others noticed right away that the redhead wasn't moving, but they didn't leave. I don't think we expected them to leave. According to that Jasper, they were here because they wanted blood and they weren't going anywhere until the got it.

I watched them fight. I knew we weren't going to make it out of this alive. There were too many of them, some of us were going down tonight. It was a good thing the leech was with Bella otherwise she'd be upset that he died. She wouldn't care too much when they found my body al drained.

I heard Leah laugh in my head.

She was right. I was being overdramatic. It was just a good thing that Cassandra wasn't anywhere near here. At least she'd be alright.

_Cassandra? Why do you know her name and why do you keep calling her that? I thought you hated leeches?_

I growled at Leah and went after the nearest leech. I ripped its head off just to show Leah how much I loved the little bloodsuckers.

"We're not going to make it?" The blond called Rosalie said after a while.

She was watching Jasper fight the newborns. He was doing a good job, but even he couldn't deal with the sheer number of all these leeches. I ran back to where Leah was and helped her finish off a bloodsucker. She growled at me.

_Your welcome, Leah._

_I didn't ask for your help, Black. Go dream about your green eyed bloodsucker. I hope the next leech gets a bite out of you._

I made sure she heard the loud laughter in my head.

It wasn't so fun when I had three of them on me. I had them mostly off when another three jumped on me. I was stuck.

Shit. I had never pictured my death. I always thought that if I did die I would be fighting and winning. I would die taking a real worthwhile opponent down with me. I never imagined I'd be stuck under six leeches. I knew the others would come and help, but they were still too busy with their leeches.

I was about to give in and call for help when I felt the leeches come off. I looked up from the floor right into a pair of green eyes.

"You owe me one." She said.

I barked out a laugh and looked at her. I didn't know if she could hear my thoughts or not, but I pretended she could.

_Thank you._

"Your welcome. Now come, we have some more newborns to finish." She said winking.

I watched her a little stunned. She ran right into the mess with the short black haired vampire, Alice. Watching her fight was marvelous. She took on three at a time and won. The fight turned quickly. Cassandra was fast and efficient. I moved right in and helped her. I didn't know I was following her until Leah's voice broke through.

_And you say you haven't imprinted? You act like a lovesick puppy. Quit following her and fight with us where you belong._

I shook my head. _Shut it Leah._

But, I stopped following her. I went back to the others and pretty soon we had the situation under control. There were definitely a lot of bodies. I didn't know what they were going to do with them all, but the Cullens said they would handle them.

Sam changed back to talk to the Cullen, but the rest of us stayed the way we were. You never know when there could be a coward hiding, just waiting for you to be defenseless.

"What happened to Edward?" Emmett asked.

"Bella convinced him to stay with her. You know how she is and you know how crazy he is when it comes to her. He would do anything for her." Alice said crossing her arms.

"Well, we're done here. And the treaty starts again tomorrow as soon as the sun comes up. Thank you for your help." Sam said holding out his hand.

"We're here, we've always been here. If you need help, just ask."

But, it wasn't the doctor that said it, it was Cassandra. She stepped forward even though Sam was huge and shook his hand. Sam turned halfway to me and I didn't need to read his thoughts to know what he was thinking.

I saw Cassandra smile and look my way.

Great. Was everybody going to think I liked this bloodsucker?

I heard soft laughter and was surprised. I had never heard anything sound so sweet and it was coming from her.

I furrowed my nose and turned away. Sam transformed and the rest of the pack followed me back to the reservation.

And there we go. What do you guys think? This is the longest chapter I have so far I think. The next chapter is going to be fun to write. I hope you guys give me some reviews so you can see the chapter before Wednesday. Please read and review. Thanks guys.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but Cassandra is all mine.

Cassandra

I pulled away from Edward. He just looked at me and I heard all the questions in his thoughts. I heard him ask what was wrong, but I also heard his skepticism.

I considered my options. I could tell him what I was thinking out loud or I could let him hear it for himself. It all depended on what he would prefer. I looked at him and knew he wanted.

"Edward, you're living on false hope. Just because I was the first one you thought of settling down with, doesn't mean that I am the one for you. Think of it Edward, you've given up so much for Bella, so much. More than you would have ever given up for me."

"That's only because there wasn't much I could give up for you."

"But, that's just the point Edward. You didn't let it go. You went against everything to have her. I felt from you what it felt like to be near her. I felt your pain and even through it all you kept going back for her. You tried to leave her and couldn't. I saw you Edward. I saw what you felt when I left you. You were sad, yes, but you kept going. You kept living the way I knew you would, because you didn't _need_ me. You need Bella. I can see it in your eyes. I saw the way you were when you tried to leave her. I saw how you curled up and let the pain come."

I stopped and looked away from him. "I saw what you tried to do. I saw you go to Aro. You never tried to hurt yourself when I left. And it's okay. It's alright. I won't die if you stay with Bella. I didn't come back to take away your happiness. I see what she is to you and I know that you will be happier with her."

"Edward she's right." Alice said gently.

I had almost forgotten that we weren't alone in the room. Edward turned to his sister and looked at her. Alice was reminding him of the time he'd spent with Bella. I saw through her their night at the prom. I saw how Edward saved her from becoming like us. I saw how much Edward loved her. I saw how he'd changed, how much she'd changed him.

I smiled. "I'm always right Edward."

He didn't say anything for a long moment.

"Perhaps, I'm just confused then. You remind me of the old days, of how happy I was, but you're right. I love Bella. I'm just confused. I need a moment to myself. You brought back so many memories. Let me think."

I nodded.

_Of course. Take all the time you want. I promised I wouldn't leave again._ I thought.

_I will come back soon. I just need to see her to know that I'm not making a mistake._

I watched Edward leave and then I heard the exasperation in the heads of the others. I turned to them and laughed.

"I'm not telling. You'll have to get used to it." I said skipping off to the piano again.

Emmett didn't let me get far. He wrapped both his arms around me and pulled me to the back of the house.

"You are not going anywhere until we all know what you and Edward were being so secretive about."

I slumped against him and let him drag me all the way into the woods. Alice, Rosalie and Jasper followed, but Esme and Carlisle watched from afar. They had that look parents get when their children are doing something ridiculously cute.

Emmet set me down after he'd crossed the river with me still in his arms. I said nothing, but from the look on Alice's face, she knew what I was planning to do to Emmett once he set me down. I stood up gracefully and dusted imaginary dust off my jeans and shirt.

Alice tilted her head to one side as she inspected me for the first time. When we'd been living together, I'd become a lot more fashion inclined because of her. But, when Aro came for me, he'd made sure I wore nothing, but the best fineries. It had made me sick. The day I left him, I had been wearing a more modest pair of jeans and shirt. It was something that the teenagers these days would wear.

I let Alice destroy me mentally and went to Emmett. I picked him up and walked him over to the river.

"Don't worry about it little brother. What Edward and I said is between Edward and me." I said dropping him into the river.

He fell and made a satisfactory splash. I left him there and then filled the others in on what Edward and I had discussed. I knew Emmett could hear, so I didn't bother keeping my voice down.

Emmett was thinking about going hunting now that we were all here. He didn't count Edward, because Edward had gone hunting only yesterday. He was remembering the games we used to play. The games I always won.

"Let's go hunting." Emmett said going over to hug Rosalie.

Rosalie started to protest, but decided against it. She let Emmett ruin her hair and I smiled.

"Do you want to go hunting?" Jasper asked.

I smiled at him for remembering that I didn't need to feed as often as they did.

"I could use food. I haven't fed in too long." I said.

It was true that I hadn't fed in a long time, but unlike my siblings, I could keep the hunger hidden, until I had to let it go. I could go months without feeding as long as I ate regular food. The last time I had blood was about a month ago while trying to get back to Washington. Aro had pretty much left me without a penny and I couldn't get access to my bank accounts unless I went there personally. I had everything settled now, credit cards, debit cards, cash, birth certificate and passport.

I was once again Cassandra Cullen although Carlisle and Emse had adopted me as Cassandra Dale. I loved cars and I would be buying a sports car soon enough.

"So, are we going then?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes, Rose, we are." Alice answered. "Why are you asking?"

"Because, we're going to race there." She said.

She didn't even blink. In the time it took the rest of us to process her words, she was off. I let them go a little way and then followed. I missed running. I missed the way everything flashed by and tress were never a problem.

I caught up to the others soon enough and then passed Rosalie. I heard Emmett mutter a curse and speed up. I laughed, loving the way I felt. I stopped in the clearing way up north. Alice and Jasper were the first to get to me. Rosalie beat Emmett.

"What is this? I leave you for half a century and you get this slow on me. I haven't been running in 40 years and I'm still faster than you." I said putting my hands on my hips. "What have you been doing all these years, just sitting? This is unacceptable. Not only are we going to perfect Jasper's new fighting moves, but we're also going to start running again."

"No, please, no. Anything, but that." Alice pleaded.

She came over and took my hand. She gazed up at me and batted her eyelashes and pouted. It was a signature "feel sorry for me" look.

I laughed. "That may work on people who don't know you, and Jasper, but I've known you for a while Alice."

She shrugged. "It was worth a try."

"Well, stop trying and let's go hunt. Whoever catches the biggest animal wins." Jasper said coming to stand next to Alice.

"Alright, but Emmett doesn't count as an animal, Rosalie." Alice said letting out a tinkling laugh.

Rosalie pouted and looked away.

"Alright then, Ready. Set. GO!"

***********

We raced back home and I won again. Edward was in the living room playing the piano and the others were still far away.

"Hello Edward." I said sitting next to him. "How's Bella?"

He turned to me and offered me the piano. I let my fingers play a short tune.

"She's fine. You were right, like always."

I smiled.

"She wants to meet you." Edward continued. "I told her about you and she insists that she wants to know who you are. But, she'll start comparing herself to you. I hate it that she doesn't understand that I love her for who she is."

I laughed. "She's just human. You can't expect her to understand especially since she's so small. When she gets older or when more years go by she'll understand. You are going to change her aren't you?"

"I will. I just have to get her to marry me first. She has the ring. I gave it to her a little before you came. She just has to tell her father and then she can be mine forever."

"And you were willing to leave her after you gave her that ring?"

Edward looked away. "I was confused."

I nodded and started playing a song I'd written for Aro long ago.

"Where are the others?" Edward asked when I stopped.

I grinned. "I don't know. They might still be near the border."

I went to the door just as Alice and Emmett ran through. Rosalie followed and then Jasper. I looked at them and shook my head.

"Pitiful." I said walking around them.

I loved the woods. I wanted to go back, to be there, to think. I turned around and Edward was asking me a question.

_Why the woods?_

_Because in the woods I found my peace. I love the woods. They remind me of my home, of my father, of when I was happy._

_What was your father's name?_

I stopped. Edward used to ask me the question whenever it occurred to him. It was his way of helping me remember my past. But, I hadn't seen Edward in over forty years. And no matter how hard I tried, I could not remember the name of the man who had protected me all his life.

"I can't remember." I whispered.

They all heard me and even though only Edward knew what I couldn't remember, they knew that forgetting was always sad. We tried all our lives to remember what we had before we became how we are now. I tried all my life to forget my early life, to forget my exile. But, I always remembered my father. I felt like I had lost part of who I was with my father's name.

_It's alright, you will remember._

I nodded.

_Come in. The wolf is coming._

I frowned. "Why can't I see him?"

"Because we do not want him to think that you are one of us, not yet. The treaty is still standing and from what you told me, you were very close to breaking the treaty. These young wolves will take any excuse to start war with us. We do not want any dead on our hands." Edwards said in a way that made me think there was more he had against these "young wolves."

"Are you sure that it's not just because Bella likes one of these wolves." I said walking back into the house.

"It's exactly because of that." Rosalie called out as I walked into the living room.

I watched my family. Emmett was sprawled across the sofa with his head on Rosalie's lap. Jasper was standing by the piano, his invitation clear to me. I went over to him and he sat next to me. Alice came to stand behind me.

"Jasper missed your lessons." She said taking my hair in her hands.

"And Alice missed having you as her little doll." Jasper said even as Alice started a complicated hairdo on my head.

"If we're going to fight then that isn't going to stay long Alice." I said.

"Fight?" Esme asked coming into the room. "Who's fighting?"

I put my hands on the piano. "That werewolf is thinking very loud. They saw vampires, a lot of them near the Alaska border. They think that Victoria is coming with reinforcements. Does any of that sound familiar?"

"Victoria? Are you sure he's thinking Victoria?" Edward asked exchanging a glance with Carlisle.

I closed my eyes. The werewolf was easy to find. His mind was different than a human's and certainly different than the minds of my family.

"Yes, he's thinking Victoria. He will be here soon. I won't look for him Edward, don't worry. Alice can do that."

Alice frowned. "I can't see him. I can't see any of the wolves."

I let it go because I knew that Alice did not like being blind. She relied on her visions all her life, not being able to see the wolves was like being blind. But, what she said made me curious. I wanted to know if I would be able to see the wolves. I already knew I could hear their thoughts.

When the wolf knocked on the door Carlisle went to open it. I saw Rosalie wrinkle her nose and murmur something about a smell.

I sniffed the air. I didn't smell anything except maybe the smell of the woods. I didn't find that unpleasant. We all waited inside while Edward followed Carlisle. We heard them talking about fighting and keeping Bella safe. I closed my head to the young wolf's thoughts. I did not want to intrude. I pretty much kept myself out of my sibling's thoughts except Edward, because we mostly talked through thoughts.

_Cassandra, I need you to stay inside with Alice. Everyone else is going with Carlisle, but I need you to come and help me. I want you to watch Bella._

I was saved the task of answering when Edward walked in. The others went outside with Carlisle, but he stopped Alice.

"I need you to come with me. Cassandra will watch Bella and I need you to check that she'll be fine."

Alice rolled her eyes, but listened. She closed her eyes and I watched her concentrate.

"Bella will be fine, but Cassandra isn't going to be the one watching her."

We both saw Edward in Alice's thoughts.

"She's going to ask you to stay and you're going to listen to her, like always." Alice said taking my hand.

"We should probably go catch up with the others. You won't be needing us Edward, but the others will." Alice said.

"You have to come with me. We have to convince her that she'll be safer with Cassandra."

It was almost enough to make me laugh. The three of us knew that one of us wouldn't be able to join the fight, we were resigned to that. What we didn't want was to be the one that wasn't going to fight.

"I think we should go see Bella and let her decide." I said interrupting the stare down between Alice and Edward.

They barely glanced at me, but when I started running they weren't far behind. I was startled by how fast Edward was, but he still wasn't fast enough to pose a threat to me. I let him think he was fast for a good second and then I left him and Alice behind. I was the first at Bella's house. The lights were on in the house. I heard a man downstairs yelling mentally at the T.V. Apparently, the football game wasn't going as planned and if his team lost, he'd owe Billy Black half a pay check.

Upstairs, I heard who I assumed was Bella. She was thinking of Edward. She was scared, but more for Edward than for herself. She knew that Victoria wanted her dead, but she'd rather be dead than have Edward hurt. I could hear her plan already formed in her head. She was going to do anything to get Edward to stay with her.

I was laughing quietly when Edward caught up to me. Alice came a little after.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"Bella is an interesting girl." I said looking at Edward. "She seems to think that she has chance of persuading you to stay with her."

"What? You can hear what she's thinking?" He asked.

"Yes. Why? Can't you?"

It was apparent from the look of surprise on Alice's face and Edward's thoughts, that he couldn't hear what Bella was thinking.

"I'll let you know what she's thinking later, no go in so we can follow. I don't think she'll take too nicely if I come in first." I said.

Edward gave me one last look before jumping up to the window on the side of the house. Alice followed. I gave them a minute then followed.

Isabella Swan or Bella as everyone seemed to call her was exactly what I was expecting. She was pale almost vampire pale. She had nice hair and warm chocolate brown eyes. I knew right away why she had appealed to Edward. There was something about her that said she needed to be taken care of.

I watched her look at me and I heard her thoughts go from excited to despairing. She was wondering how in the world she would be able to compete with me.

I laughed and I heard her thoughts get darker. She felt so insignificant next to me. She thought I was beautiful, even more beautiful than Edward.

_I like her. She thinks I'm prettier than you._ I thought to Edward.

_She thinks half the world is lovelier than her and I don't mean to imply that you are not beautiful, because you are, but she is who I chose._

I laughed and I saw the puzzlement in Bella's face.

"My name is Cassandra. And in no way do I intend to take Edward from you. I am no competition. He has chosen you."

"Yes, I can hear your thoughts." I said. "But, no that is not my only gift. I will explain later. I am just here to meet you Bella and to tell you that when the time comes, I will be most glad to welcome you to the family."

Bella blushed. "Thank you."

"Anyway, Bella, we're here only long enough for you to convince Edward that you want him to stay and then we have to go. The others are going to need our help." Alice said.

I heard Bella struggle mentally. She finally gave in and asked us to go ahead. She had to talk to Edward. Alice gave Edward an "I told you so" look and we climbed out the window.

_She wants me to stay._ Edward called out after a while.

_Then stay. You love her. Let her believe she is keeping you safe._

I nodded to Alice and we went into the woods.

We found the others in the middle of hell on earth. There were newborns everywhere. I saw one of the werewolves stuck under six newborns. I left Alice and leapt at the closest newborn.

It didn't take me long to get the newborns off. I saw the wolf and recognized him as the wolf who I had spoken to the night before.

"Your welcome." I couldn't help but saying.

I heard him think my name and I was surprised that he could still remember. I left him too and went to help the others. We won and Carlisle offered to get rid of the newborns. We would burn them later.

The leader of the pack talked to Carlisle and I heard him disregard me. He considered me little less than a flower. So, it was I who stepped up and shook his hand. I shook his hand and I knew that if he weren't the leader he would have flinched.

I watched the wolves leave, but not before I heard what the russet wolf was thinking. He scoffed at the thought that he could like me.

I laughed and when the others looked at me funny, I laughed again.

That's the end of that chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews, pretty please.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: I mixed the two perspectives in this chapter, because I really wanted to show this chapter from Cassandra's perspective, but I didn't want to leave Jacob out either. Anyway, read and enjoy. Can I ask for one little tiny review? Yes, I can. Can I have one little tiny review? Please and thank you. And this chapter is for **vampmom. ** Thanks for the review.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Jacob

Sam let us go home. He thought that with Victoria gone there was pretty much no threat left. I was glad to hear it. I hadn't slept like a normal person since I turned into a wolf. We were all tired and I guess Sam was more tired than the rest of us because he offered to walk Leah home.

I wasn't the only one who noticed the way Leah flinched. She glared at us and declined. I watched her leave and knew what she was feeling. She went wolf and ran. Seth accepted Sam's apology and went after his sister.

And that was as much drama as I could take. I didn't want to think about how I had officially lost Bella. I didn't want to think about Cassandra. I didn't want to think that tomorrow I would have to get up early for school.

I changed to wolf and ran back into the forest. It wasn't because Leah worried me. It was just because I wanted to make sure that she wasn't killing poor Seth.

_Leah?_

_What do you want Black?_ She snapped back.

I could feel her trying to hide her thoughts from me. I knew she was with Seth and I knew she didn't want me there.

She left. I felt her change back and then Seth was gone too.

I sighed.

Leah and I were very similar in many ways. She had Sam and I had Bella.

I walked around without really watching where I was going. The moon was still out. Our battle with the newborns hadn't taken as long as I thought it would.

I looked at the moon again. It was a full moon, exactly who I was. I was Bella's moon even though she called me her sun, because I came only when her world was at its darkest. But, she didn't really like the night even though I was in it. She preferred the day because her bloodsucker was in it.

I reminded her of all the bad things in her life. And I was fine with that, but not anymore. I stayed with her because she needed me, but I didn't want to be what she fell back on when things didn't work out.

Billy was right. Sam was right. The guys were right. I would find someone else. I didn't need to be with Bella. My world didn't have to revolve around her.

I looked away from the sky and saw that I was near the treaty border. I had seen Cassandra for the first time here. She was one of the Cullens. She was a bloodsucker. She was the enemy.

"Enemy? I suppose this counts as a violation of the treaty then?"

I didn't have to turn around to know who that voice belonged to.

_Cassandra._

**************

Cassandra

We watched the wolf boys walk away. Emmett was the first one to suggest we clean up.

It didn't take long. We piled the bodies near the Alaskan border and Jasper and Alice stayed to keep watch. The rest of us went home. We sat around not wanting to do anything until Edward came back. He was going to check on us in the morning.

But, I was restless. I didn't want to stay in the house and not do anything. I needed the woods. I wanted to think. I excused myself, but I should have known that leaving would start and uproar.

Nobody said anything, but I heard it all in their thoughts.

"I'm not leaving. I just need to think."

They all apologized mentally and I went outside. Emmett wondered when they'd get rid of me.

"Jerk." I murmured.

They laughed. I smiled and walked away.

I don't know what made me do it. I was in the woods and then I thought of the wolf boys. I wanted to go see how they were doing.

I knew that going anywhere the treaty line was not a good idea, but they had the best view of the moon and I wanted to see the moon. I walked until I got to the very edge of the border.

I saw the russet colored wolf, the biggest one out of all of them. He was looking at the moon and he couldn't see me. I watched him. I saw the intelligence behind the dark brown eyes and I knew that he was like me.

He was lost sometimes too. I saw loneliness in his eyes and then I heard him think of me.

He was thinking that he had met me in this exact place and because I was a Cullen I was now his enemy. It made me want to laugh and I did something that I shouldn't have done.

"Enemy? I suppose this counts as a violation of the treaty then?" I said taking a step into his land.

He watched me and I heard him think my name even before he turned around. It startled me for a minute and I decided that his thoughts weren't the best place to be. The next conversation would be much more interesting if I didn't know what he was thinking.

I looked at him, but I didn't see anger in his eyes.

"You must be Jacob Black. I have seen you in Bella's thoughts and in Edwards, but only for short moments. My brother tries to keep you away from his thoughts and I have not been with Bella long enough to know how often she thinks of you."

I waited for him to turn back and it occurred to me that perhaps he didn't want to change into his human form. He didn't trust me and that was fair enough. I didn't exactly trust him either. I opened my mind again and caught the last of his thought.

_I thought you could read my mind?_

"Oh I can. I was just extending a courtesy I would like to have extended to me. I find it very unfair to have my thoughts put on display. Oh, did you know that Edward cannot hear Bella's thoughts? But I can. I can also control who's thoughts I hear."

_How does your brother like it to have someone in his head all the time?_

"I don't think he likes it very much, but it's an effective way of communicating if we don't want others to know what we're saying. I want to ask you something, but I don't know if I can."

_Go ahead._

"Why do you think so much of Bella? I can hear her all over your thoughts."

He didn't answer and I didn't know if I had made a mistake.

_She's Bella. I loved her._ He said finally.

"I loved someone once too." I said watching him. "I used to love him with all my heart, but he didn't love me enough. I lost him. Well, I left him, because I didn't think I would be able to live with someone who didn't love me."

_How did you get him out of your head?_

I laughed. "I didn't. It took me three tries and over a hundred years to get him out of my head."

_Great, so you're telling me that it's going to take me years to get Bella out of my head?_

"I never said that. You were the one who said loved not love. I thought you were already over Bella. She's going to be a powerful shield once Edward turns her. I know, because when I touched her I took her power. I don't mean to be mean about telling you what Edward wants, but it's what she wants and the sooner you accept it, the less it will hurt. I know Edward. He isn't going to let her go and she's pretty attached to my brother."

_He left her. Why does she want to stay with someone who didn't care enough to fight for her?_

"Why do you love a person who you know will never love you the way you deserve?"

He looked at me. _Ouch._

We didn't say anything for a while. I decided to break the silence.

"Can I talk to you Jacob Black?"

He looked at me and then ran into the woods. I waited for him and then I saw him come out.

He was exactly how I had pictured him and completely different all at once. His hair was short and he was tall, very tall. I loved his skin. It was a russet color, like his wolf. He was 17, but his body looked more like a 21 year olds. He was muscular and handsome, no not handsome. He was heartbreaking.

"You're beautiful." I said before I could help it.

I was surprised when he laughed.

"Bella once told me the same thing."

"But, I'm not Bella. I am Cassandra." I said.

"I know. You told me. What about this guy you loved?"

I said nothing and walked closer to him. I moved slowly so that he could see everything I did.

"So, is this where you kill me or are you going to forgive me for crossing the treaty line?"

"You don't look too dangerous. I can forgive you for now." He said.

I laughed and turned to him. "You make a mistake in thinking that I'm not dangerous. I am more dangerous than you know."

"So you are one of them?" He asked.

"If by one of them you mean a Cullen, then yes I am one of them. And if by one of them you mean a vampire then yes, I am one of them."

"Then I guess that means you're breaking the treaty and we have to start a war."

"I thought it meant I was your enemy." I said.

"Yeah, that too. So, what would you like to do before you die?" He asked, but I could already here the laughter in his voice.

I looked at him and he shrugged.

"I might consider forgiving you if you tell me your story. Where did you come from? And why aren't you like the rest of them?"

"I'll tell you my story, but I need a favor in return."

"And why would I do you a favor?"

"Because you don't hate me. I've never done anything to hurt you and I haven't killed you yet. And don't laugh Jacob Black. I am a lot more dangerous than the vampires you've met. If you're nice I might just show you how?" I said before I could stop myself.

"Alright then, what favor would you like me to do for you Cassandra?"

"Come take a walk with me."

"Why would you want to take a walk with me?" he asked.

"Because, you're like me."

"Like you? I fail to see how I am like a blood…like you."

I smiled. "You fail to see how you're a bloodsucker. That's a cute name by the way. We have one for you too."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes. I would tell you, but its impolite. The nicer term is dog."

He laughed. "I might like you if you don't try to kill me that is."

"I wouldn't dream of it Jacob Black. You are far too entertaining."

"I'm not. I'm boring. All I can do is think about Bella and how much I hate your brother."

"That's why you're like me. We've both been heartbroken. Except that you still have hope. I lost mine when I lost Aro."

"Hope for what? I have no hope."

"But, you will. You will get tired of being second. You know you deserve to be first and once you accept that, Bella will be noting but a memory."

He said nothing. I started walking and I heard him follow. We walked in silence for a while before he spoke.

"And how do you know that's what will happen?"

I looked at the moon. It was a full moon.

"Because it happened to me."

And that's the end of that chapter. Opinions? Should I move faster?


	8. Chapter 8

Here is the next chapter of my story. Thank you for keeping up with this story. I don't know exactly how this is going to end, but I am enjoying writing it. Keep reading and enjoy.

Jacob

I hadn't seen Cassandra since that night in the woods. I hadn't told the others bout seeing her either. We hadn't needed to keep watch anymore since that redhead was gone, so the guys didn't know that Cassandra crossed the treaty.

But, they were going to find out soon. I had forgotten to tell her that if Sam knew, she'd be dead. I could forgive her crossing over. I mean I crossed over to the dark side every time I went to see Bella, so I understood why she would have crossed. But, Sam wasn't so forgiving.

I was walking on the beach again. Sam had called a meeting. I didn't know why and I didn't care to know why. Bella had broken the news to me the other day. She and her bloodsucker were getting married. I hadn't really cared about life since then.

She had told Charlie and he was all for the wedding. I wanted to shoot Bella and rip her bloodsucker into little tiny pieces. But, I had stopped myself. I was so tired of thinking about her. I was so tired of dreaming about her. I was tired of only thinking of her and most of all, I was tired of how bad I felt these days.

None of my friends wanted to talk to me anymore. I was reduced to hanging out with Leah. That was how pathetic I was nowadays. And I was tired of it. I needed to get over Bella. I wanted to. But, I didn't know how.

I sighed and started kicking rocks. I pretended each one was Edward. That made me feel better until I got to Sam's house. They were all gathered near the woods and they were all wolves.

Great.

Sam nodded at me and I knew what he wanted. I changed and knew it was a mistake as soon as I did. They all heard the news about Bella and I heard their anger.

_She can't marry him._ Embry said.

_Poor kid. Of course, she can marry him. _I said.

I heard the surprise in all their thoughts.

_C'mon. You didn't think I'd be moping around all the time. I was bound to get over Bella one day._

It was clear from their thoughts that that's exactly what they expected me to be doing.

_I love the confidence._ I said bitterly.

_Hang on Jake, why are you suddenly so okay with Bella marrying the bloodsucker?_

_I just want her to be happy Embry._

But, I made a stupid mistake. Quil who could always read me so well asked a question and I thought before I answered.

_It isn't because there is another girl involved, is it?_

I pictured Cassandra and I remembered the one and only day we had talked. The others saw everything obviously. They saw her coming over to our side and they saw how I did nothing.

_You saw her come over? You LET her come over?_ Sam asked.

I wanted to hit myself. I never thought before I spoke. What was wrong with me? The only time that I needed to speak without thinking, I go and think before I speak.

Quil laughed quietly in my head.

_I fail to see what's so funny, Quil._ Sam snapped.

I winced. Sam hadn't sounded that angry since one of the other guys had made a joke about Leah being a man. Incidentally that guy had been Quil.

_Well, it's obvious isn't it? Jakey is in love with a vampire._

This time I had to laugh. The others didn't laugh. Nobody said anything. They just looked at me and I could hear their thoughts loud and clear. Sometimes, I hated this whole sharing secrets wolf thing.

_Jake, doesn't love a vampire. A vampire took the girl he loved._

I thanked the world for Leah.

_Well, it's a good thing then._ Sam said too evenly.

_What is it, Sam? Just spit it out._ I said irritated beyond belief.

_If you had imprinted on her, we wouldn't be able to do anything to her. We'd have to put up with her. But, since you haven't then that means we can go ahead and rip her open._

I winced at the visuals he sent me.

_Disgusting. I'm not eating her._ Seth said.

There was silence for a second and then everyone started laughing. Well, everyone except me. I wasn't going to eat Cassandra and I wasn't about to let her get eaten either. She hadn't done anything. She just wanted to take a walk, like I did sometimes. And she happened to think that our side was a better place to take a walk.

There was no crime in wanting to take a walk in the woods. But, then again, there was no crime in wanting to protect the land either.

I groaned. This whole thing was so stupid. I didn't want to kill bloodsuckers. Well, I didn't want to kill this bloodsucker in particular.

_Alright, already. I admit it. I imprinted on her. I love her._

There was silence. Everybody was so quiet that for the first time since I joined the pack, I felt like I was alone in my head even with them all around me.

Then the thoughts started all at once.

_I knew it!_

_Jake loves a vampire. You owe me money Quil._

_I don't owe you anything. But, oh man, Jake is hot after a vampire. _

_Who would have thought it Black?_

I turned away disgusted. Their thoughts followed me out of the woods. I changed when I couldn't take it anymore.

"Well, that was stupid, Black." I muttered.

I didn't answer myself.

I walked back home. Billy was with Charlie. They were probably talking about how fast their babies grew up. I wanted to throw up. Billy was going to kill me when he found out what I had done. I had given up my dignity to save a bloodsucker.

I groaned. I was turning into Bella.

And this was all Cassandra's fault. If she hadn't come over to my side, we wouldn't have this problem. As a matter of fact, she had to know.

I got up and with a goal in mind I headed out. I drove out to about a mile away from the Cullens' house. I got out and started yelling mentally. I hoped to give Bella's bloodsucker a headache, but I was concentrating on Cassandra.

I was so close to the house when she came out. I looked at her and then I blinked and she was gone.

"What is it Jacob Black?"

I turned around and she was right there. Shit, she was fast.

She smiled as if she knew exactly what I was thinking, which she probably did.

"I do, but only because you called me with your mind and not your voice. If you do not wish for me to keep reading your thoughts then talk to me."

I hadn't really noticed the way she talked before. She talked like one of those old people from the 1700's. There was more politeness and poise in her words than I had ever heard in this particular century.

"I come from a century that wasn't as elegant as the century I fell in love with. I picked up my manners from Edward's century. That one was my favorite. This one is a very interesting one as well."

She was old then really old, older than my great grandmother, but she looked a lot better than my poor grandma probably looked now.

She laughed. "I have never been compared with a dead human before. The men I have met have compared me to Greek goddesses, Roman goddesses, anything but dead humans."

Yeah, well I wasn't exactly one of those men, now was I? I was Jacob Black, a wolf boy.

"I call you wolf boy." She said. "But, I do not mean any disrespect by that. It is simply the name I gave you before I knew what your name was."

Well, that was fine with me. I called her brother a bloodsucker.

"Are we going to do this all day, Mr. Black? I thought you did not like it when I read your thoughts."

"It doesn't bother me as much as I thought it would. At least you don't pry like your brother." I said.

She smiled and I focused on her for the first time.

"I promise that from this day forward I will not read your thoughts. But, that means that if you wish to speak to me like today, you will have to come to the door and knock."

I laughed. "It's a deal."

"Now, what was so urgent? Or did you really just want to give Edward a headache?"

I looked at her. How was I going to tell her about what I had done? I bit my lip and tried the whole thinking before I spoke thing. She watched me and her face went from anxious to amused.

"Hey, I thought you weren't going to read my thoughts anymore." I complained.

"Oh, I am not reading your thoughts Jacob. You just seem to be having a very hard time with this thinking thing. Would you like some help?"

I blinked. She made a joke. I was so shocked a kid could probably knock me over.

She laughed and I was mesmerized. I hadn't known bloodsuck…vampires could be funny.

"You seem surprised. Isn't Edward amusing?"

"No, your brother is a real pain."

"That is funny. He thinks the same thing about you. I believe the two of you would be excellent friends, if you gave each other the chance."

This time I laughed.

She shrugged and I just came out and told her. I told her what Sam had said and what he had ordered. I left out the part about me telling them that I had imprinted on her.

"And how was it that they decided not to come after me? Not that I would be worried. I don't mean to brag, but if they did come, I would be forced to hurt them all and they wouldn't be able to get home without help."

I looked at her and was grateful for this whole not reading my thoughts thing.

"I kind of told them I had imprinted on you. It's a wolf thing. They think that I am in love with you and it's our law that they can't touch you if I imprint on you. So, I figured why not tell them that."

She looked at me for a second. I was worried for a second, but then she smiled.

"That was very brave. Thank you, Jacob. I never imagined that you would do that for me. Thank you."

She looked at me for a minute then moved forward. She was moving slowly purposely. I knew because I had seen for myself just how fast she could move. I watched her as she came closer.

She looked me in the eyes and smiled one last time before she hugged me.

I wrapped my arms around her after the initial shock wore off. She was so small, smaller than Bella. She was so different from Bella because she wasn't breakable. I could hug her and not ever have to worry about hurting her.

I took a deep breath and she smelled just like the forest. She smelled like home.

I pulled away and she looked at me.

"I hope this means we're friends." She said.

I looked at her. I looked at her big green eyes. I looked at how small she was. She had been hurt by someone she loved. She was a vampire. She was Edward's vampire sister. And still, she was out here talking to me, a wolf. She was talking to one of the people who would come over to kill her if Sam ever gave the order. She was a vampire, but she smelled different. She was different. She didn't look like them and right now the sun was shining on her and she wasn't sparkling like Bella said vampires did.

She was standing there in the sunlight and I could see the gold in her hair. I saw her standing in front of our wolf tribe. I saw her standing next to me. I saw myself holding her hand and I was happy.

I was in love with her.

And when I admitted that to myself, my world became clear. I realized that the sun wasn't the thing in the sky, but the beautiful vampire before me. The earth revolved around her. The grass, the trees were nothing to her green eyes. She was everything. She was my air. I needed her to live.

"Yes, this means we're friends." I said.

She smiled.

I was so screwed.

And that's the end of that chapter. Stay tuned in for next time. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I know I enjoyed writing it.


	9. Chapter 9

This is the next chapter and we're moving past the halfway mark now. Keep reading please and review. And sorry for not updating sooner forgive me.

Cassandra

Weeks had gone past. I was so accustomed to my family now. Bella came over so often she might as well have lived there. And Jacob Black was slowly becoming part of the family too. He was over almost as much as Bella was and everyone, but Rosalie was fond of him.

I was laying down on the couch watching Emmett try to hit Jasper when Edward walked in. Bella followed him. She was kind of hiding behind Edward. I had to smile.

"Gentlemen, can we relax for a moment. Bella is here and the last thing we want is for her to think we are uncivilized." I said coming to stand between Emmett and Jasper.

"Oh no, we wouldn't want our little sister to think we're uncivilized, not us, just Edward." Emmett said with a wink in my direction.

I tried and failed not to laugh. Edward's thoughts were loud and clear. Bella was red and we were having fun.

"Is Carlisle here?" Edward asked.

I froze. I heard clearly what Bella was thinking. It didn't take a second for Alice to jump down the stairs. But, I beat her to Bella. 

I laughed and hugged Bella before Alice could.

"Move over, Cassandra. It's my turn." Alice complained.

"Congratulations. But, you do know this gives us no time to prepare. School will be over in less than a month. Alice and I are going to have a heart attack. And we are not taking no for an answer. It will be here in the house and we have to organize everything." I said letting her go and running to Edward.

"I do not know how you kept this a secret for so long, but congratulations brother." I said hugging him.

He laughed. "I've been screaming it out as loud as I could. I don't know how you didn't pick it up. I think spending time with Jacob Black is not helping your concentration."

I shoved him and moved away.

"So, Bella, what do you say? Will you give Alice and I free reign?" I asked sweetly.

Bella looked like she was in physical pain. "I will. But, please, please, I am asking this as a friend, please do not go overboard."

I smiled sweetly but said nothing.

Bella tried to get a similar promise form Alice, but she had no luck. We were going to have fun with Bella's wedding. And I was going to enjoy myself immensely.

****

Bella was sitting in front of the mirror. Alice had found the perfect dress for her. She looked lovely, but she was so pale. I knew Edward was not the slightest bit nervous. I could hear his happiness from the room I was in.

My job was to fix everything downstairs while Alice and Rosalie dealt with Bella's hair and final touches on her dress. I had met Charlie and I knew that he was as sad as many of Bella's friends. They were going to miss Bella.

I did not understand why I was so sad until I saw Jacob Black. He was leaning by a tree in the backyard. When I saw him I could not look away. It was the first time I had seen him in a suit and it was impressive beyond words.

"You look heartbreaking." I said before I could stop myself.

But, then again, I did not need to stop myself. There was no problem or much danger in telling the truth.

He smiled when he heard me. "I look like nothing compared to you. How will Bella stand out with you so near?"

I laughed. "I must stay away from Bella then. And you will have to help me, Jacob Black."

"Why do you keep calling me Jacob Black? I'm just Jacob." He said coming to walk with me.

I said nothing.

"What's wrong?"

"Bella is getting married." I said.

"And? You're not jealous, are you?" He asked half laughing.

I frowned. "Of course not. I am old enough to know what I want and look for it if I want it. What I am sad about is what Bella is giving up. She does not understand what it means to be like us, like them. I know, because I am not like them. I have the same eyes I have always had. I can walk in the sun without giving away what I am. I do not need to feed the bloodlust so often and I have never killed. I know what it means to give up being human because even though I was never human, I have lived with them. I know what women want. I have wanted to have children. I have cursed the vampire who made me who I was, because I could not live the life I wanted. And I am not sure if Bella understands what she is giving up. I am not sure she understands that once she goes through with this, there will be no going back."

"She knows." He said "She's Bella and she knows exactly what she's giving up. She knows what she wants and what she doesn't. I know that first hand."

I nodded. "I just would have liked to have lived like her. I would have liked to have been carefree. But, I know she loves Edward and I know he loves her. She makes him happy and that is why I am glad that she has chosen to spend her life with him."

Jacob stopped walking and I turned to look at him. He was standing there looking at me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Do you love Edward?"

I stared at him. How had he come up with that conclusion?

"I love Edward just like I love all my siblings. And if you were talking about _love_, then I can tell you that I do not love Edward now. He and I had an agreement one time. I loved him and he loved me. But, he met Bella and Bella is who belongs with him. I am just his sister, now and forever. Why do you ask?"

Jacob nodded. "Because, Bella mentioned something about you and Edward once. She was so upset. But, that was a long time ago, before she decided to marry him."

"Which reminds me, Jacob, we should go inside. We cannot have a wedding without Bella's best man." I said.

"And she needs her bridesmaid too." Jacob said offering me his arm.

I took it and we walked in. Bella was still upstairs. When I saw her, I understood again why Edward had chosen her. Her dress was beautiful, styled in the 1800's and it suited her perfectly. Alice and Rosalie had outdone themselves with her hair. And she looked lovely. I knew my brother would fall in love with her all over again.

But, when she looked at me her face fell completely. I could hear her thoughts clearly, as if she were speaking them out loud.

_She looks so pretty. I still don't understand why he picked me over her. And I'll look so plain next to her. Isn't this supposed to be my day? I know she doesn't mean it. She never even thinks about how she looks. She doesn't notice the looks she gets from others. And she doesn't have any idea of what Jake thinks of her._

I frowned, but had more pressing matters to think about.

"Bella dear, you have no clue how beautiful you are. There is no way that I will steal your spotlight. This _is_ your day and nothing anyone does will change that. And apart from that, Edward will have eyes for nobody, but you."

Bella offered me a smile and send Alice on her way. I cast a quick smile at her and followed Alice with my hand in Jacob's arm. Alice was walking with Jasper. I heard for the first time the thoughts from the others because I was paying attention.

I heard what the others, mostly the men, in the room were thinking. There was one who was very loud and very inappropriate voice. It was coming from a guy who I knew, from Edward's thoughts, that he was Mike Newton. Also, there was one blonde girl who was planning ways to kill me.

I didn't laugh and made it to the end of the walk. Jacob and I separated and we watched Bella walk down. The ceremony was short, but it was everything I had always wanted to see in a ceremony. They loved each other and that was what made everything so perfect. They were perfect for each other.

But, it made me sad when the dancing started. Aro and I had loved each other so much. And now, I was alone.

I watched Bella dance with her father as Edward and Esme glided around them. The difference between the humans and the vampires had never been more pronounced. I saw more of our cousins come as the night progressed, but I was distracted when Emmett jumped into the dance floor.

He took Bella away from Edward. I laughed as they danced. Edward came to my said and offered me his hand.

_Dance with me?_

"Why do you not ask me?"

He laughed. "Let's dance."

I stood up and we glided into the dance floor.

"Emmett thinks I'm monopolizing the bride." Edward said as I tried and failed to ignore Mike Newton's thoughts.

"Yes, well, dear brother, she must dance with everyone. Otherwise she is going to miss out on many things. She needs to feel what I felt when I first taught you how to dance and she will only get that if she dances with all the humans here."

Edward laughed and then frowned when he heard what I heard.

"If he doesn't shut up soon I'm going to ask him to leave." He growled.

"Leave it alone Edward." I said. "It is not like he is here telling me all of those things. If he were he would not be able to walk. And it is better that he is distracted by me than by Bella. Because if that were the case you would be much more upset."

"I am upset enough now. He should show more respect."

"I'll take care of him." Emmett called as he danced by.

I frowned and when the song ended I went to find Jacob. He was sitting by the front porch. I took a seat besides him.

"Hello, my dear friend. Why are you here and not on the dance floor. You do know that Bella and Edward will only marry once…for now." I said.

He smiled. "I see no one to dance with."

I sighed dramatically. "If that is the case then I must sacrifice myself for the good of the wolves. Let us dance Jacob."

He laughed but took my outstretched hand. I tried to guide him to the dance floor, but he pulled on my hand. I let him pull me over to the woods.

"Why don't we take a walk instead?" he asked.

I looked at him but agreed.

We walked a little distance in and he stopped me.

"I need to tell you something." He said.

"What is it Jacob?" I asked.

He looked at me and I noticed again how tall he was. He was definitely a good looking man. I was glad he was my friend. He was exactly the person I would have picked back in my life, back before Aro.

"Cassandra, I have wanted to tell you this for a long time. I know that you don't believe in love or in happily ever after, but I just wanted to let you know…"

He stopped and blew out his breath. He ran a hand through his hair.

"What I want to say is that."

He stopped and turned to look at me. His eyes were intense and focused on me.

"Cassandra." He whispered; his face so close that if I moved I would touch him. "Cassandra, I love you."

Author's note: READ PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. I'm sorry for the late update, but here it is. Do you like it?


	10. Chapter 10

Hello again. Please read and review.

Jacob

I told her.

I told her exactly what I was feeling. I told her that I loved her. I told her what I had kept a secret for a while. And she hadn't said anything. I hadn't even seen her since the wedding.

After Edward and Bella left, the guys came to pick me up and I didn't have a chance to find Cassandra. She left right after I told her what I felt. I don't know if it was because they were calling her or because she was just so put out by what I had told her. But, I saw her busy helping her family that I didn't bother to talk to her.

I hadn't seen her and I probably wouldn't see her anytime soon because Bella called just a few hours ago to tell me that she was back. She wanted to see me. Bella, the vampire.

"Why are you thinking so hard, Black? Be careful, your brain might not be able to take all that thinking especially since it's not used to it."

"What do you want Leah?" I growled not at all in the mood to talk to her.

"I heard Bella was back and I came to see how you were taking the news."

I frowned. "What? Don't tell me you care."

"In your dreams Black. I just wanted to see for myself what a pathetic mess you were. But, I guess you weren't lying to us when you said you loved the vampire. Oh, I'm sorry, I have to be specific now since your Bella is a bloodsucker too."

"Leah, I say this because I care about you. Go drown in a lake."

I stood up and walked away. I was in no mood for Leah. If I was going to see Bella then that meant that I was going to see Cassandra too. And I wasn't sure how I felt about that yet. I was excited, yeah, but I was also nervous. I didn't know what I was supposed to do or say.

"Black."

I turned around. Leah came up to me.

"Sam wants us to go to his house. Apparently what that bloodsucker did to Bella was against the treaty. As far as I know, the Cullens are our next targets. He wants you there because you are the deciding vote Black."

"What do you mean deciding vote?" I asked.

"Well, according to the treaty, we are not allowed to hurt the imprints of our own wolves. If that bloodsucker—

"Cassandra." I corrected.

"Whatever. I don't care. If your bloodsucker is your imprint then we leave the Cullens alone. So, get over there so I can decide what to do with the rest of my afternoon."

"You are the most annoying, little wolf I have ever met." I muttered starting my jog over to Sam's house.

"The same goes for you Black." Leah called out.

I ignored her and went to Sam's house. There were only four of the guys there; Sam, Embry, Seth and Quil.

"What am I good for?" I asked.

"We need to talk to you, pack leader to pack member." Quil said putting on a serious face.

I laughed and walked into the woods. When I thought I was far enough I called out.

"Is this far enough or do you want me to reach Canada?"

"That's far enough." Sam called back.

I changed and they changed with me. Once we were all wolf and in each others business the interrogations started.

_What are your thoughts on Bella and the Cullens?_ Sam started.

_I think the Cullens are, if not normal, at least acceptable. We don't bother them and they don't bother us._

_What about that special Cullen? The one that takes abilities and the one that can walk in the sun. She's dangerous and she's crossed our treaty line. She's faster and stronger than the rest of them. And if you say she's not dangerous then you're insane._ Quil said.

I rolled my eyes. It was hard not to even though I probably looked stupid as a wolf.

_Quil, Cassandra is the least dangerous of all the Cullens. She's been alive longer than the rest of them. She was born a vampire. She's never been human. She has practice. She's not going to go crazy and start killing people. And Bella made her decision. We have no right to interfere._

_You put a lot of thought into this. What do you think about Cassandra?_ Embry asked.

I sighed mentally._ I already told you. I love her. _

And it was true. And I let them see what I had been going through the last month. I hadn't seen her once. I didn't know what she was thinking. I was so lost without her here or me over there. She was part of who I was now. Even if she felt nothing, I needed her.

_Then that means we can't hurt her or the Cullens. You should go see Bella, Jacob. She's still your friend and Cassandra must have something to say to you._ Sam said.

I turned back and walked away. There was no point in arguing with him or answering.

I walked back to my house and picked up the keys to my car. If Bella wanted a nice family reunion then we would have one. And I was not going to leave this time without an answer from Cassandra.

I drove over to the Cullens and the first person I saw was Bella. She looked like Bella except that her eyes were all red. She was also a lot whiter and I guess you could say she looked better than my usual Bella. She was definitely a vampire. Next to her was her vampire, Edward.

And besides them was the rest of the family. I assumed they were there to welcome me. But, I didn't really care. I was just there to see Cassandra…Bella. I looked around for her and found her standing next to Emmet and Jasper.

She was leaning casually against the house wall. She looked my way and smiled when she saw that I was looking at her. I didn't understand what that meant. All I knew was that I was definitely in love. She was so beautiful it hurt.

I walked past the Cullens and into their house. I passed Bella and she smiled at me. I frowned at her new teeth and laughed when I saw her answering face. When I walked by Cassandra she put a hand on my arm. I looked at her.

"I need to talk to you." I said.

She nodded, but didn't say anything.

"So, Bells what is it?" I asked once we were all settled nicely.

"I just wanted to say hello to you. And I wanted to know how you were." She said.

"Do not believe her. She really wants you to leave." Cassandra called out.

Everyone looked at her then laughed. She smiled indulgently and winked at me. I was so confused. What was that supposed to mean? Was she ignoring everything I had told her or was she accepting it and telling me something?

"So, what's up Bells?" I asked.

"Nothing. I kind of just wanted to see your reaction I guess. I didn't know what you would think."

"Well, you smell, but besides that everything seems fine. The tribe isn't going to come here anytime soon either."

"Why not? I think this counts as a violation of the treaty." Edward asked.

I looked at him.

_Are you stupid? _I thought. _You should know why they're not coming._

"I'm afraid I do not know Jacob." He said ignoring my stupid comment but smiling.

_I imprinted on your sister. They won't hurt her or you._

I was glad to see that I had shocked the vampire. He looked at me and then at Cassandra. But, she was busy looking out the window at the sun and she didn't see him. I watched the sun hit her hair and wished I could touch it.

I didn't realize Edward had been watching me until he cleared his throat. I turned to look at him with a bored expression on my face.

"What?" I asked.

"Does she know?" he asked.

I looked at Cassandra and she looked at me. She obviously knew what we were talking about from the look on her face. It was nice and empty.

"She knows." She said.

Edward looked at her, but she ignored him.

"If you would be so kind, brother, please explain to everyone else. I have something I need to talk to Jacob about." Cassandra said standing up.

I stood too and saluted to Bella. She smiled and I waved at everyone else. Then I followed Cassandra out to the forest.

We walked for a while. She stopped when we came to a large clearing. There were blue flowers on the ground and the sun was directly overhead. She turned to me with her hands on her hips.

"How does this work, imprinting?" She asked.

"Basically I am your slave, whatever you want I give you." I said not the least bit ashamed.

"Jacob?" She said softly.

I looked at her and saw sadness in her eyes. And I didn't want it there.

"What is it?" I asked coming to stand next to her. "Don't be sad."

"I apologize. I just do not understand. I know what it feels like to be disappointed in love, but I cannot love you. I do not need a lover. I need a friend." She said in the same voice that I was addicted to.

"Then I will be your friend." I said.

Author's note: This is a short chapter, but I updated early. Like I said; halfway there.


	11. Chapter 11

Note: Thank you so much for all the reviews. They made me happy and of course, reviews are a major component of writing. They keep writers going so, thanks again to all those who reviewed and this chapter is for you guys.

Cassandra

Bella and Edward were back from their honeymoon in Esme's island. Of course, everyone wanted to see Bella especially her father, but that wasn't going to be possible. Edward was with me today. We were planning Bella's death. It was the only way we had of making it easier for her parents.

It wasn't fair and the more I thought about it, the more I was glad that I had time with my father. At least he died knowing who I was and that I was well. Bella's father would die believing that his daughter was dead. I didn't like it. I did not think it was the right thing to do. My father had accepted me the way I was and I saw no reason for Bella's father not to do so. Jacob also agreed with me. He was part of our discussion today. Just the three of us and Bella.

Jacob was next to me. It had been two months since Jacob's confession. We were working on being friends. I did not see the need to try love again. I had enough disappointments. But, I agreed with Bella that Jacob was an excellent friend. He was so carefree and happy. Whatever he and I did, we enjoyed ourselves immensely.

"I think that Bella should tell Charlie." Jacob said getting right to the point. "I don't think he's going to drive a stake through your heart. Think about it, Bells, he's your father."

"I don't think it would be wise to tell him anything. Charlie might want to see her and Bella isn't ready to see him or any other human yet." Edward said.

"Personally, I do not believe that Bella's father, who is an extraordinary gentleman, will take it kindly when we tell him that Bella died. He will want to know when and where and he will not be please to know that we buried Bella without him." I said.

"But, what do I do?" Bella asked.

I went to sit next to her and took her hand. She still had her red eyes. They were getting lighter, but they would be red for at least a year. And if she ever slipped and drank human blood, they would be red again. My eyes would never be red, no matter how much human blood I drank.

I knew because I had been unable to control myself once, in the beginning. And when I turned Aro they had not turned red. I was not normal in many ways. For example, after our talk with Bella, Jacob and I would go see a movie. The sun was blazing in the sky and I was going to be exposed to sunlight one way or another. That was not a problem for me. The others had to stay home on days like these. I could even go to school if I wanted, but I chose to take a break this year. I had papers that said I graduated form high school. I would go to college next year.

Everyone in Forks knew my name now. They knew me as Carlisle's newest daughter. I had apparently been away to boarding school. That had brought rumors that I was the least well behaved of the Cullen children. But, what everyone never got wrong was that I was interested in helping others. Like Carlisle, I wished to help the humans and if that didn't work out, because it wasn't going to unless I aged another 8 years, I could always become a writer.

"Cassandra?"

I was brought back from my thoughts by Bella. She was looking at me as if she were expecting an answer.

_What do I do?_ She was thinking desperately.

"You have to do what you want to do Bella. My father knew." I said gently. "He knew and he did everything in his power to keep me safe."

"What about those vampire guard dogs that you say you have?" Jacob asked.

"The Volturi?" Edward asked. "He has a good point. What about the Volturi? You know the number one rule, Cassandra. Keep our existence…"

"…a secret." I finished for him. "Otherwise you die."

"Well, we don't have to tell Charlie what Bells is." Jacob said suddenly excited.

"What do you mean we don't have to tell him? Then what do we say. Oh sorry dad, I just look kind of weird. No, its nothing." Bella snapped.

I laughed quietly.

"What's so funny?" Jacob asked.

I shrugged. "I had forgotten the little patience newborns had. But, I see your point Jacob. We do not have to tell Charlie that Bella is a vampire. He does not even have to know what she is. All he has to know is that she has changed."

"And, there's not law saying that he can't know what _I _am." Jacob said.

"I see where this is going? But, will Bella be ready. She hasn't had too much contact with humans. We don't know how strong her will is." Edward added.

"I can do it. And you'll be there to stop me if anything goes wrong. But, I can do it. If I have to staple my mouth shut I will, but please, let's try this." Bella answered.

"Alright then vampires, I will be back." Jacob said standing.

He waved and disappeared into the forest. I listened to him run until Edward touched my arm.

"And now that he is gone, tell me sister, what exactly are your feelings for that wolf?"

I blinked. Both Bella and Edward had their eyes glued to me. But, the rest of the family had come out of the house at the mention of Jacob. I looked at all of them and turned away.

"There is nothing, but friendship between Jacob and myself."

"You do know that he loves you right?" Bella asked.

"I know." I said quietly.

"Then? What do you plan to do?" Alice asked coming over.

"He confessed? When?" Emmett asked coming over too.

I frowned. "What is it between you and Jasper? What else did you bet on?" I asked irritated.

_Shit. I forgot she could read minds. _Emmett thought._ Hope she doesn't find out about the other bet._

I frowned. "Jasper won this one. He told me two months ago. As for the other bet, I will let you tell me in due time, brother."

"He told you he loved you?" Rosalie asked, shocked.

I nodded.

There were squeals of delight from all the females of the family. And if not squeals then yelps of happiness. Esme even came over to hug me.

"I can tell what you are thinking and it will come to pass. He is young, but if he loves you, he will win your heart. That is, if he hasn't already."

I frowned again. This was not the way things were supposed to turn out. My family was supposed to support my decision to be friends with Jacob. But, they welcomed the thought of me falling in love with him.

I closed my eyes and said nothing as they discussed my relationship with Jacob. It was true that Jacob was good looking. In fact, he was more than that, he was perfect. I loved his hair even more than Bella did. And I knew he was kind. His family accepted me. They welcomed me whenever we went to his home and those of his pack saw me as another member. They too, believed that it was only a matter of time before I gave in to Jacob. But, what was there to give.

I had made my decision. Of course, it wasn't fair to Jacob that he had to suffer a decision I made years ago. But, I had always been very clear. I would be his friend and nothing more. We were friends. I enjoyed myself with Jacob. I found that I could smile again and laugh over little things again when I was with him. I didn't think of Aro anymore except when I consciously called him back. And it was all thanks to Jacob.

But, that did not mean, I was in love with him.

"Bells?"

I looked up. Jacob walked into our front yard with Charlie behind him. Charlie looked like he was going to have a heart attack.

I stood and went over to him. "Hello, Charlie."

Charlie looked at me, but relaxed when Jasper came over.

"Hello Cassandra. I came to see Bella."

"Yes, she is inside. Would you like Jacob and me to stay? Or are you comfortable with talking to Bella and the rest of my family?"

Charlie eyed Jacob warily. Jacob grinned at him. I smiled politely while Charlie made his decision.

"I'll be fine. It's just Bella."

I nodded and Jacob saluted.

"Well, I have to go Charlie. I have a date with the love of my life." Jacob called out as he walked back down the garden.

"Date?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, I have a date with the movie theater. Oh, and Cassandra's coming too."

Charlie laughed and I was grateful to Jacob. He could make anyone relax even in the most stressful situations. We walked down to the cars.

My car was the latest Mercedes model. It was beautiful and fast. It was the love of my life. There was just something about vampires and fast cars. Jacob on the other hand had his Rabbitt. We both knew what car we were driving even before I opened my car door.

"I get to drive this time." Jacob said. "You drove last time."

I laughed. "But, this is my car and I want to drive."

"Yes, but this is me and I want to drive to, so move over."

I let him push me over to the passenger's seat. He drove to the city and we laughed about small things. I watched him park the car and I knew that with him I was comfortable. With him I felt safe, safer that I had in a long time.

We went to see the movie and laughed most of the time. We sat next to each other, the way we always had. But, this time I was more aware of what Jacob did. I knew when he moved his hand and where he put it. I knew when he looked at me. And for the first time in a long time, I wanted desperately to know what he was thinking.

We came out of the movie theater and he drove the way back. I let him even thought it was my turn to drive. He said nothing until we were almost home.

"What's up? You seem sort of quiet tonight."

"I am just thinking. There are still some of us alive who can do that." I answered.

He granted me a laugh and acme to open my door when he parked the car. I let him take my hand as I got out. And I noticed that once my hand was in him, it wanted to be nowhere else but there. When he let go, I felt sort of empty.

He walked ahead of me and I watched him. His hair shone in the moon. And I felt my heart skip a beat. It was funny to think of a vampire's heart stopping, but when he turned to look at me, mine did. His face was half hidden by the shadow if the tree, but there was something in his eyes that stopped my heart. He was looking at me the way I remembered I had always wanted to be looked at.

"Cassandra?"

"Yes?" I whispered.

He said nothing. He just looked at me and I looked at him. And as I looked at him I realized something that made me want to cry and laugh at the same time. His eyes were everything I wanted. He was everything I wanted. He was a friend, but he should be more. As I looked at him and he looked at me, I knew what I had always known, but hadn't let myself believe.

I loved him.

"Jacob?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"I have to tell you something." I said.

He smiled. "What is it?"

"I—

"Cassandra!"

I looked around. Alice was at my side in a second.

"What is it?" I asked seeing something I didn't like in her eyes.

"The Volturi. Aro. Aro is coming."

**Author's note: Well, that was close wasn't it? She ALMOST told him; too bad Alice had to ruin everything. Thanks again for the reviews and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter because I enjoyed writing it.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Note: Hello guys, this is the next chapter. Thank you so much for the reviews. I am so glad people are enjoying this story. Read and review.**

Jacob

I walked Charlie to the Cullens' front yard. He was so nervous, I could hear his heart all the way where I was. He kept looking around as if another wolf was going to pop out of nowhere too. I hadn't told him what Bella was. I had just changed in front of him and that almost killed him. I had to say though, for a man who had just seen his son's best friend turn into a wolf, he was doing pretty well.

We walked into the Cullens' house and Cassandra came out to meet us. She smiled that smile of hers that was enough to melt even the strongest man. She just didn't realize how breathtakingly beautiful she was. She was almost too much to look at. And every time that she came too close I got dizzy. She didn't know of course.

I promised her that I would be her friend and that's what I was. But, that was enough. She needed a friend and I would be that friend. And if she ever needed something else, I would be that something else.

"Hello Charlie." She said.

Charlie relaxed visibly. He loved her too. And who wouldn't? That voice of hers was sweeter than honey.

"Hello Cassandra." Charlie answered.

He was tense again and I could almost hear the thoughts in his head. He was wondering if the Cullens were wolves too; that made me want to laugh. As if that vampires could ever be something as cool as a wolf.

But, Charlie relaxed finally when Jasper came over and did his weird vampire thing. Cassandra offered to stay with Charlie, but he didn't want us there. And that was good too, I had a date. And I used the word date loosely. For me it was a date, for Cassandra it was just a fun night out. And that was fine as long as I got to drive the car.

How to describe that beauty that was her car? It was fast, new, beautiful. It was _the_ car. She let me drive and I was the happiest man alive. I was driving an awesome car and I had the woman of my dreams right next to me.

I can't remember what the movie was about. All I could do was watch her and pretend I wasn't watching her. Cassandra was too quiet throughout the whole movie and on our drive back she didn't joke like she always did.

"What's wrong?" I asked finally.

"Nothing. I was just thinking. There are still some of us who are capable of that."

I laughed. She was fine.

I walked out of the car and went over to open her door. She let me hold her hand and help her out of the car. I didn't want to let go, but I was just there for whatever she wanted me, so I let go. I walked ahead of her back to her house, but stopped.

I don't know what made me want to do it. Maybe it was the full moon that was shinning in the sky. I don't know. All I know was that I had to tell her again. I had to make her understand just how much she meant to me. She needed to know.

I turned around and looked at her. And for the first time since I had met her I saw something in her eyes that made me stop. She was looking at me differently. I wouldn't say that there was undying passion in her eyes, but there was something there; something that I had never seen before.

I looked at her and she looked at me.

"Cassandra." I said just because I wanted to say her name.

"Yes?" she asked.

Her voice was so different. I hadn't thought that vampires could express feelings properly, but she was excellent at it. And she sounded hopeful, almost and that made me hopeful. We didn't say anything. She just looked at me and then it was her turn to say my name.

"Jacob." She said.

"Yes?" I asked, not sure what I was supposed to do.

"I—

"Cassandra!"

I turned around and Alice was suddenly there.

"What is it, Alice?" Cassandra asked.

I frowned. I didn't like this. Alice had just ruined what could have been the best moment of my life. Whatever she had to say had to be important or I was going to be one pissed wolf.

"The Volturi. Aro. Aro's coming."

My eyes snapped to Cassandra. Her face had gone expressionless. She was so still she could have been made out of stone. The Volturi weren't good. Aro, Aro was definitely not good.

"Cassandra?" I asked.

"When?" She said not looking at anyone.

"Soon. When it starts to snow. I saw snow on the ground." Alice said.

Cassandra nodded. She looked at me and I saw sadness in her eyes. I didn't like it.

"Cassandra?" I asked again.

She looked at me and smiled sadly. "I apologize, Jacob. I have to go inside now. My family needs me at the moment."

I nodded.

"I will call you. We may need the tribe's help. There are many of them. Alice," She said looking at her sister. "Why is he bringing the court? He has all of them?"

I realized that either Cassandra was reading Alice's mind or she was looking at her own visions. I kept my mouth shut.

"I don't know." Alice said. "He's coming. I don't know for whom. I just know he's coming."

Cassandra nodded. She looked at me and her eyes asked for my forgiveness. I gave it to her and she and Alice left. I watched them and then I blinked and they were gone.

"I love you." I whispered into the wind.

I turned around and ran into the forest. I found my car and got in. Then, I drove to the reservation as fast I could. I had to warn Sam. From what I had gathered there were vampires coming to Forks, a lot of them.

***

"What do you mean vampires?" Sam asked.

"Vampires," I said annoyed. ", are those bloodsucking creatures that we fight."

"I know what vampires are, Jacob. I want to know how you know that we are going to have an invasion of vampires once it snows." Sam snapped back.

"I already told you. Alice, the small one, can see the future. She saw the vampires coming. And Cassandra saw them too. They said the vampires are coming after the first snow, which, if I checked my watch this morning, is maybe a month away. We need to help them." I said getting up from the chair I was in.

We were in Sam's house. The others were watching Sam and me. I didn't know what was worse; that some of them didn't believe me or that some of them were seriously considering not helping me.

"Guys, listen to me. We have a treaty that we need to protect. There are no vampires allowed on our land. Those bloodsuckers that are coming are not nice. They will kill us if we get in the way. We need to stop them." I said.

"And since when have you become the vampire expert?" Leah asked.

I looked at her. "You know since when."

"Alright. Enough." Sam said. "We need to discuss this where we won't be overheard. Let's go into the forest."

Everyone stood up and filed out. I didn't care what Sam decided. I knew what I was going to do and nothing was going to change my mind. I had to protect Cassandra. As absurd as that was, since she probably could take good care of herself. But, I had to do something. I couldn't just sit here while I knew she was fighting vampires. Especially knowing that Aro—the old love of her life—was out there convincing her to go back with him.

We changed and went into the clearing that was our conference sight. Everyone gathered in a circle. I was on Sam's right, the second in command.

_Alright, we're here because we have to decide what we're going to do about these vampires that are coming._ Sam said getting straight to the point.

_What vampires?_ Leah asked._ For all we know that vampire could be wrong. What are we basing this on? A vision? You want Seth to get killed over a vision?_

_I don't want anyone to get killed_. I said. _I just wanted to know if you were willing to help. I want to know what the pack has decided. Are we going to help the Cullens?_

_I'm sorry Jacob. But, I can't afford to let the others get hurt over something we're not sure of. Leah is right, for all you know the vampire could be wrong. I think that we have to think this through. And I say that for now I can't help the Cullens. We're staying out of this._

_Fine. I understand why you would do that, but I'm going to help them._ I said.

_You can't. I as your alpha, order you to stay out of it._

_You are not my alpha. I am the grandson of Ephraim Black. The blood of two alphas runs in my veins. I have more right this than you do. And you are no longer my alpha. I am on my own now._

There was silence. No one said anything. But, I felt that my word were more than just empty threats. I felt a connection between the pack and I break. It took me a while before I realized I couldn't hear their thoughts. I looked at them and they looked at me.

And then I left. I ran back to the Cullens. I knew Billy was going to kill me when he found out what I had done, but I didn't care. All I cared about was getting to Cassandra and making sure that she was safe.

_Hey, Jacob, wait up_.

I stopped.

_Leah? What the hell are you doing here?_ I asked annoyed beyond reason.

_I'm here to help you, stupid. I got tired of Sam and the others. I brought you a present._

I groaned. Seth and Embry were with her too. Great.

_What the hell did you guys think you were doing? I am allowed to leave the pack. You guys, you guys were supposed to stay and listen to Sam._

_We have a right to choose Jake._ Embry said. _We chose to be with you._

_Fine. _I snapped. _But, we're going to go see vampires and I don't want to see you fighting. I came here to help them and if you're going to stay with me then you have to help them too._

I heard Leah groan but she agreed. We ran as a pack to the Cullens. Cassandra was the first one out the door. She looked my small pack over and I heard the question in her head without her asking.

_I, we came to help._ I thought.

"Help? What about Sam?" She asked.

_Sam's not out boss anymore. _Leah thought viciously. _And we do whatever we want. I follow Jacob. We all do and whatever he says we do, no matter how unpleasant, we do it._

"You are their leader?" She asked looking at me.

_Yeah._

"Very well then. We…I need your help. Aro is coming and even if Alice says she does not know why, we all know. He is coming for me. And I do not want to go. So, we will have to fight. But, Aro is not stupid. If he cannot win he will not fight."

She looked at me.

"He will just try to hurt me some other way. And I cannot let that happen. As long as he is here he is a danger. Alice says he will be here soon, much too soon. We need help and not just yours. We are going to call our friends. Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme left an hour ago. But, come inside, we have much to talk about."

_What do you say Jake?_ Embry asked.

_I told you guys. We trust them. Leah, I know how much you don't like vampires, but this is Cassandra. The only vampire you do like is in danger. We have to help her. And we're going inside._

_I'll go as long as they don't touch me._ Leah snapped.

We all ran back into the woods and changed back. I didn't know why Cassandra was smiling until I looked behind me. The others were walking behind me, spaced out as if they were watching my back. We definitely looked like a pack to me.

I groaned.

Cassandra offered me a smile and took my hand once we were close enough.

"Come. Edward, Bella, Jasper and Alice are inside discussing what we will do. Emmett left with Rosalie."

"What exactly is going on?" Leah called from the back.

"The Volturi, a sort of vampire court, is coming." Cassandra said as we walked into the house. "The Volturi are the law makers. They decide what laws those of my kind should follow. And when someone doesn't follow the rules, they come and they pass justice."

"So, who did what?" Embry asked.

We sat down on the couches where the others were. I sat next to Cassandra and Leah sat on her other side. Embry sat next to Alice and Seth was with Bella.

"No one has done anything wrong." Alice said.

"Then why are these Volturi coming?" Leah asked.

"They're coming because they want me." Cassandra said.

"You?" Seth asked.

She smiled. "Aro is the leader, the head judge, of the Volturi. He passes the laws and he passes judgment. I was Aro's lover once. We were married and happy. But, he became power hungry and Carlisle adopted me in a way. He helped me escape Aro. But, Aro found me 50 years ago. I escaped recently. I am guessing he wants revenge. He will try to take me back and he will find any excuse to hurt those I care about. That was always his way. Hurt those who are most important to the person you want to harm."

"So, this Aro is coming for you?" Leah asked.

"Yes."

"And all he wants is you?"

"Yes."

"You and him had this thing before?"

"That is correct."

"But, you don't want to go now?"

"I do not."

Leah nodded. "Well, just tell me who I hurt and when."

Cassandra smiled. "Thank you."

"I have a question." Embry asked.

"Yes?"

"Why don't you want to go back?"

Cassandra looked away. "Why does Jacob want me to stay?"

**Author's note: Chapter 12. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Note: Hello again. This is the next chapter. Read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Cassandra

"I have a question." Embry said.

"Yes?" I answered turning my attention from Edward's thoughts.

"Why don't you want to go back?"

I looked at him. My face gave nothing away, but he had a fair point. Why did I not want to go back? Aro was the first love of my life. He and I were happy not too long ago. What was the problem with going back? I would be happy again even if it was for a short while and my family would be safe; Jacob would be safe.

But, that was the problem. Jacob Black was the problem. I did not want to go back to Aro, because of Jacob. He loved me and I loved him. And that was reason enough for me to stay. I loved and was loved. I was a first and not a second. That was why I wanted to stay. And I missed my family. This was my home, not next to someone who wanted power, but next to people who loved me.

I looked away. "Why does Jacob want me to stay?"

There was absolute silence, but mentally it was as if a bomb had exploded.

_She said _what_?_ Leah thought.

_Cassandra loves Jacob?????_ was Embry's response.

_Cassandra? _Edward thought. _Is this a confession?_

I sighed. "Are you sure you want to stay and fight? I will not hide the truth. There will be many of them. If a war starts some of us may not make it out alive. As a matter of fact, we may not win. I am willing to fight for my liberty and for the lives of my family, but many of out kind may not wish to put their families in danger. That is why I am asking you again. Do you wish to help?"

"Of course we do." Jacob said without hesitation.

I nodded. "Very well then. Tomorrow, if I am not mistaken, tomorrow we will have everyone here. And in less than a month, we will see what Aro has decided to do."

************

The days went by to quickly for my liking. We had a fairly large amount of cousins over. The Alaskan coven had been one of the first to show up. Tanya was getting along well with Edward which seemed to irritate Bella.

Everyone knew what we were getting into. They knew that we might not make it out alive. But, they also knew that Aro was unjust. And they were all willing to fight with me and for me. I owed them my life. And if any of them died I would feel the weight of their death for the rest of my immortal life.

"Cassandra!"

I turned around. Alice was running toward me as fast as she could.

"He's coming. He'll be here tonight."

I nodded. "That gives us enough time to go over our plan."

She looked at me. I don't know what she wanted to see. But, I had been a vampire longer than any of them. If I couldn't read her face, she would never be able to read mine.

"I have to talk to Jacob. I will be there soon." I said.

She left and I went to find Jacob. He was with Leah and Embry. Seth was with the others. Sam and his wolves had finally decided that they would help. The wolf pack was a team and they would stick together to the end. Or so Sam said.

I walked quickly but stopped when I came near the wolf tribe. They did not lie it when I crept up on them.

"Jacob, can I have a word?" I said.

Jacob looked around. He smiled and stood up.

"I'll be back guys." Jacob said.

We walked together into the forest, where we always talked. Our most intimate conversations had been in the forest. Jacob had told me he loved me in the forest.

"Jacob?" I asked when we were far enough.

"Yes?"

"I have to tell you something."

"Go ahead."

"Aro is coming tonight." I said looking away.

"Does that bother you? Do you want him to come?" He asked.

I looked at him. "No."

"Why not?"

I looked at him again. How was I going to tell him what I felt when we could all be dead tomorrow? How could I tell him what I felt when I knew Aro would target him? I couldn't put hi in danger.

"You know why not." I said softly.

Jacob came over to stand in front of me. He tilted my head up to his. I looked into this eyes and I knew that he must know. He had to know. There was no way I could possibly hide what I was feeling. It was impossible. Impossible to hide this feeling hat was burning inside me and that I would never be able to hide. He knew what I was feeling. He knew that I loved him.

"I want you to tell me." He whispered.

I tried to look away. I could have looked away. He was not strong enough to keep me there if I had wanted to leave. But, I stayed and I did not look away.

"I cannot tell you, not now. If we survive, if we make it out alive, I will tell you."

He dropped his hand and looked away. I knew that I was hurting him, but he had to wait. I would make him wait if it meant he would be safe.

"I am so sorry Jacob." I whispered.

He turned around and looked at me. He gave me a smile that was half sad and half accepting.

"It's fine. I can wait a little longer. You've made me wait enough as it is."

I but my lip and watched him walk away. How did imprinting work? Was it possible to push the person who imprinted on you away?

I walked back home. Everyone was gathered in our living room. They looked at me when I walked in but no one said anything. I walked to stand next to Edward and the rest of my family.

"They come tonight." Carlisle said. "We have our plan set up. But, if I am correct and if my old friend helps, we may be able to end this peacefully. Aro will not fight if he sees there is a chance he will not win."

There were nods of approval around the room. And I would be the one to ruin the mood.

"Then there is the other option." I said speaking to them all. "We could start a war. And we may lose. I am saying this because I want you to understand that there is a possibility that we may not make it out alive. I want you to understand and if you want to leave you can. I would not expect anyone to fight for me and die. Please, if you stay do so because you want to and not because you think you owe me or my family a favor."

Nobody moved.

"We're here because we want to help. We will not leave." Tanya called out.

There were yells of approval and I nodded. We would have a war and we would win. I would make sure we won. But, Carlisle would make sure there was no war and that's why Carlisle, was and always would be, better than the rest of us.

*******

The night came to quick for anyone's liking. I was the first to hear the footsteps.

We went outside as a group and out to the forest. We would head them off before they came to Forks. Hopefully, we would be able to reason with Aro. And if worst came to worst, I would leave. I knew that Edward would never let me do it, so I had been keeping my thoughts to myself. But, right now, he was too worried about Bella.

Aro intended to visit her too. He had send word saying that he couldn't wait to meet the new Bella Cullen. I knew it was an excuse, but Edward didn't and he was worried. I did not need to add to his worry, so he would not know what I was planning.

I had to protect my family. I had to protect the man I loved and that was what I would do. I would give Aro whatever he wanted if it came to that. But, I was hoping he would let me go. And I would fight. Yes. That was already settled. I would fight the man I once loved if it meant keeping my family safe.

We were far away when I looked around for the first time. Aro and his court were still far away enough that I could look.

The floor was covered in snow deep enough to sink my feet up to my ankle. The trees were covered in snow. They looked beautiful, but what was more beautiful than that was the moon. It was large and shinning. It was a full moon. The same way it had been when I first met Jacob.

I looked over at him and saw him looking at the moon too. I wondered if he was thinking the same thing. I had promised him I wouldn't read his mind anymore, but when he looked at me I couldn't help myself. I had to know what he was thinking.

_I love you._

I smiled at him and looked away. His thoughts were enough to make me want to cry and tonight I needed to be in control. Aro. I hadn't seen Aro in maybe 10 years. I did not know either why it had taken him so long to come and look for me. The thought just reinforced my idea that I was never the first thing on his mind, not the way he had been first in my mind so many years ago.

Alice saw them first. She came to my side and pulled my between Edward and Emmett. Carlisle was in front. He would greet Aro and if all went well Aro would never even see me. He would come to Bella first, we all knew that. Edward was going to stand with her and Carlisle soon and I would be with Jasper and Emmett.

The plan was to have Bella place a shield around us. I was going to be her backup, but hopefully she would be able to do it on her own. I needed to be able to stop Jane and her brother, Alec. They were our weak points. I couldn't let them get to us. And I knew that once Aro saw all of us he would get them to come after us.

I waited patiently.

The vampires that came over the hill in the distance were dressed in black. There were many of them. They outnumbered us maybe four to one. But, I was ready for anything. I waited still while Edward went to join Bella and Carlisle. He looked into my eyes.

_Everything will be fine. I promise._

_Be careful. Do not do anything you may regret later and let Carlisle handle the situation._ I thought.

He smiled and hugged me.

I watched the Volturi come. If they had been here on any other mission I would have thought that they looked beautiful. Their clothes made them seem paler than they really were and their lips shone bright red. Their eyes were red and calm. I knew why they would be feared, but I did not fear them. How could I fear a court I once controlled?

"Welcome, my friend." Carlisle said stepping forward.

"Thank you Carlisle. It has been a while."

The voice that said it was so familiar to me that I could have picked it out in a crowd anywhere. That was the voice of Aro, the Aro I loved, the Aro that was now my enemy.

"It has been." Carlisle answered.

"But what is this?" Aro asked and I knew he must be referring to all of the vampires here. "And even wolves? What is this Carlisle? If I didn't know any better, I would say that you had a small army here. Do you intend to fight me?"

"I do not. These people are our friends and they came to stay with us. They are here just as your court is here, to keep us company."

I wanted to laugh and hug Carlisle when he said that. It was the best diplomatic answer.

"Then this will be fast. I came to see Bella Swan or should I say Bella Cullen? How and where is she?"

"She's here." Edward answered.

"Come to me then. You and Bella or better yet let us meet halfway."

Edward and Bella stepped forward and I had my first look at Aro.

He was beautiful just like I remembered. But, what vampire was not beautiful. We were perfect. He had his dark hair pulled away form his face. His hair was long just like he always wore it. And his dark eyes were watching Bella now. Aro.

I watched as Aro surveyed Bella. He laughed when he saw her.

"Immortality suits you Bella." He said.

"Thank you." Bella answered.

"Well, I see that you kept up your end of the bargain, Edward. Let Bella go and let me see what you felt when you turned her."

I flinched. I opened my mind and searched for Aro's.

_I do not care about what you felt Edward. I know you can hear me. All I want to know is where she is._

Edward pushed me away from his thoughts and stepped forward. But, we all knew it was no use. Aro would read each and every one of his thoughts. He would know that I was here.

Edward closed his eyes as Aro's hand wrapped around his.

_She's here. Where?_

I waited until he looked up. His eyes searched the crowd until he found Jasper and Emmett. He looked between them and saw me. Our eyes met.

_Cassandra._

I frowned and looked away.

_Come to me._

I looked back and laughed.

_Why do you laugh?_

"Why do you ask?" I said.

There was absolute silence. No one said anything. They watched me and Aro. Edward felt his way into Aro's head and looked back at me.

_Do not do anything stupid Edward. I will handle this. I have had enough._

_I know you can handle this. But, promise me that you won't do anything stupid either._

_I promise._ I said.

_Come to me Cassandra or I will have to come and get you. _Aro said to me.

"If you do come for me, you are going to have to leave your little shield with Jane. I do not think three is appropriate in this case, don't you think?"

_I will send someone for you then._

"Talk to me Aro. I have not heard your voice in ten years." I said.

"Come to me."

I cast a quick look at Carlisle then stepped forward. I met Aro halfway and stood before him.

His dark red eyes watched me. He looked at me as if I was the sun and he was seeing me for the first time. But, it didn't hurt and I knew that he only saw indifference in my eyes.

"Haven't you missed me?" He asked.

"I have missed my family Aro."

"So, you have not missed me?" he asked.

"Let's speak to each other the way we should have always spoken to each other. We know you did not miss me. You would miss your power more."

"I love you." He said.

I smiled. "You love power and nothing more Aro. That is why you have Jane and Alec and all those others who surround you in court. Do you remember how it tired me? Do you remember how I left court because I could not take it? I am not like you. When I said I loved you I meant it. When I told you I would do anything for you, I mean it. I turned you because I wanted to be with you. But, you ruined everything Aro."

"But, I love you too. I have always loved you. I will love no other, but you."

I looked away. "Aro, do no lie to me. I can hear your every thought. You may think you love me, but tell me, would you give it all away for me? If I told you I would go with you and stay with you forever, would you agree to do what I ask? Would you give up the court for me? Would you give up the power you hold, for me?"

"I would." He said, but he did not look at me when he said it.

"You would not. And I will not ask you. I do not want to tarnish the way I see you now. I want to believe that there is still a shred of the Aro I married in there. I wish you well, but I will not go with you. My choice is made. I stay."

He looked at me. His mind was already resigned to letting me go. I could hear his thoughts. He knew I would not change my mind. And he was sad. His sadness hurt me in a way I hadn't thought possible. But, I understood that Aro had been my first love. He would always be my first love and because of that, whenever he hurt, I would feel a ghost of his pain.

"Can you let me see who it was that made you change so much?" he asked.

I looked at him and knew that he would not harm Jacob. Aro had decided and he was true to his word. That was one trait I would always love about him.

I stepped forward and placed my hand on top of his. He closed his own over mine and I removed the shield I had placed over my mind.

I let him see what had happened to me since I had arrived at my home. I let him see how much I loved Jacob. And he understood. When he let go of my hand he turned to Jacob.

"You are a lucky man." He said.

Then he turned to me and kissed my hand. "I will always love you. Be safe and do not forget, if you ever tire of your wolf, I will be waiting."

And then he left.

**Author's note: Did you like it?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Note: This is the last chapter in the Full Moon fanfic. I just wanted to thank everyone who stuck with this until the end. It was fun to write and I hope everyone enjoyed it. I was thinking of writing another fanfic but, I'm not sure what book to write it on, so if anyone has any suggestions I'd like to hear them. Hope you enjoy this last chapter. And thanks again for the reviews and the support.**

Epilogue: Jacob

I was standing on the spot Cassandra had stood on that night two years ago. The night that Aro had come for her; the night I finally knew what Cassandra felt for me; the night that Aro called me a lucky man. It was that same night that Aro let her stay.

And I couldn't say that Aro didn't love her. He'd let her stay. He'd let her chose. He'd let her go. And that's why I couldn't say he didn't love her. He loved her; he would probably always love her. I loved her; I would probably always love her.

After Aro left that night everyone had been relived. We'd pretty much thrown a party. No one had died and Aro was gone. A lot had changed since then. Bells and Edward were off in their first semester of college. I was 18 and planning to go to college too. I wanted to go someplace rainy so, I'd applied to Oxford. I still wasn't sure if I was in because Cassandra bought me my way in or because I really was that smart.

I decided to think that I really was that smart. I was no Bella. I didn't need my vampire girlfriend to take care of me. I could take care of myself just fine.

I walked back to the forest. There was going to be a full moon out tonight. I still had a good five or six hours before tonight so I was in special hurry. I was anxious, but then again who wouldn't be.

I walked to the clearing near the treaty border. This was a special place. Cassandra and I had done so many things here. I had confessed my feelings for her here and she had told me what she felt here too. This was also where I had asked her to marry me.

But, the most important thing that had happened here happened two years ago exactly.

* * *

_The war had never happened. Aro was gone and the court was gone with him. Bella and Edward and the others were back in the Cullens' house. But, Cassandra was standing to the side. She was still in the forest. Her eyes watched the horizon where the court and Aro had disappeared. Jacob couldn't tell if she was sad or relieved._

_He went to her side and she let him take her hand. He pulled on her hand gently until she looked at him._

"_Do you want to take a walk?" Jacob asked._

_Cassandra said nothing but nodded. He didn't let go of her hand and she didn't pull her hand away. They walked together in silence. Jacob didn't know where they were going and he didn't really care. Cassandra was safe and still with him; nothing else mattered._

_They walked until Jacob realized that they were near the treaty border. They always ended up there somehow. But, he didn't mind. The moon was out and it was full again. Full moons were his favorite._

"_They are my favorite too." Cassandra said shocking him._

"_I thought you said you weren't going to read my thoughts anymore." Jacob asked smiling to himself. "You just couldn't help yourself, could you?"_

"_I heard what you said when you smiled at me earlier." She said._

_Jacob looked away. He had said many things, but he knew what she was referring to. He was glad in a way that she had heard that. He had been unable to tell her what he felt for her in so long. He wanted to scream it out to the world so that everyone could know. But, he couldn't because she said he couldn't. So, he had a right to scream whatever he wanted in his mind._

"_You do have a right to your thoughts." Cassandra said. "I just wanted to make sure you were well. I promise not to interfere anymore. I will keep my mind out of yours."_

_She started walking, but Jacob reached out and held on to her hand. She stopped. He knew she stopped. If she wanted to keep going she would have. He was not strong enough to stop her; he didn't think anyone was strong enough to stop her._

"_I do want you in my mind. I want you to know everything. I want you to know what I feel. I don't care who knows. I just want you to know."_

_Cassandra turned around. "I do know Jacob Black. I have known since you told me. Perhaps, even before that."_

"_Then what do you say?" he asked._

"_Do you not know?" She asked turning to him fully._

_He looked into her eyes; her green eyes that were deep with her intelligence and pain, clear with her love and compassion, beautiful with who she was. He had never loved anyone the way he loved her._

"_I want you to tell me." He said._

_She looked at him. He didn't know what she was seeing. He didn't understand how she could love him, but she did and he wasn't going to question it. He had learned something form Bella; never question the person who loves you. He was the luckiest man alive and he knew it, but he would do everything in his power to make Cassandra think she was the luckiest person alive. _

"_I love you." She said._

_It was amazing what three small words could do to the world. Everything fit into place the moment she told him that she loved him. His world had been perfect ever since she had stepped in it, but now that she was his, everything made sense. He was a man in love and he would enjoy it for the rest of his life._

"_I love you too." He said._

_Neither of them knew who moved first, but it didn't matter once their lips touched each other. Nothing else mattered to them except that they were in each others arms, finally._

_And how to explain what Jacob Black was feeling. It was something akin to the moment when a blind man realizes that he can see or even to the feeling a mother gets when she finds her lost child. It was an intense relief, a happiness that hurt, a calmness that burned in its perfection._

_They stood together under a full moon and knew they loved each other._

* * *

I looked up at the moon. I had loved Cassandra for a little more than two years and still the intensity of my love hadn't diminished. I loved her, if possible, each day more.

I loved her dark curls and the way they shone in the sun. I loved her eyes and the way they shone with whatever emotion she wanted to portray. But, I also loved the way her face could become expressionless and I would still know what she was thinking. I loved the way she could beat up her older brothers one minute and hug me the next. I loved her.

I walked back to his house. It was one of the things I would miss; my home and the tribe. When I went inside the small house, I found the whole wolf tribe and Billy waiting for me.

Sam was sitting next to Emily who was holding a small infant in her arms. Leah was as close as she could get to a guy who had come from one of the other reservations. She was a lot happier these days and it was rumored she would be getting married soon. As for the others, Quil was now playing the role of caregiver to the little girl he loved so much. Embry and Kim were still going strong and I had no doubt where that would turn out.

I looked at my father. Billy was two years older and as fit as he had ever been. He and Charlie had been hanging out a lot since Charlie and Sue were getting to know each other. I knew my father would be fine just as Bella's father was fine.

"Hello Jacob." Sam said standing up.

"Hello." I answered.

"You are an excellent fighter. I don't know what the tribe is going to do without you." Sam said.

"They'll all just join you and do whatever you say, like always. There will be no difference." I said.

Sam nodded and no one said anything.

"Oh will you all stop being such men." Emily spoke up. "Just tell him how much we are all going to miss him."

"Em, that's not how this works." I said. "We're men. Men don't share their feelings."

Everyone laughed but the tension was broken. I looked into the faces of the wolves that had become my brothers. I was leaving them for a new life, a life alongside the person I loved more than anything.

"I'll miss you guys." I said.

Silence filled the room and then we hugged. We would never admit it to anyone, but we were brothers and we would miss each other. I was on my way out into the world and they would be out in the world one day too. Some of them would be alive years from now, like I would be. And some of them would be gone long before we came back to Forks.

Either way, we were never going to forget each other.

"Are you ready son?" Billy asked breaking up our farewells.

I nodded. "Ready for anything Billy." I said.

He came over to my side and I rolled him over to the car. Once he was in I looked back at my house one last time. The tribe waved and I waved back. They were on their way to get ready. I was on my way to the Cullens' house.

We got there early, but Alice was screaming her head off about not having enough time to make Billy and me presentable. I let her go on and listened to what she told me. Angry vampires are a real pain.

I followed her to one of their rooms and Billy disappeared into another. I got into my suit and looked at myself. I was 18 and ready for this. I knew what I wanted with my life. I was waiting for my bride.

"Hello. Can I come in?"

I nodded and Bella's vampire came in.

"What's up?" I asked turning around to look at him.

"I just came to see how you were and Alice said I was getting in the way."

"I'm fine. As a matter of fact, I'm more than fine. I am perfect." I said sitting down on the couch in the room.

Edward nodded. "I just want to let you know something. She is in the other room. All she can think about is this wedding. She's more than happy. She is so happy there are no words to describe her happiness. That is the way I want to see her for the rest of her life. And I know that you can do that. She chose you Jacob, don't let her down."

"I would never let her down. I love her."

"I know you do otherwise I wouldn't let her do this. I would tie her up if I had to, but if I didn't think you were the one, she wouldn't be in her wedding dress. And I'm not the only one who thinks so."

"Yeah." Emmett called coming into the room with Japer. "We agree with whatever Edward was just telling you. Oh and by the way, Cassandra says to lay off."

Edward laughed and then went quiet. He had a look of concentration on his face that let me know he was talking to Cassandra. He smiled and shook his head.

"She wants me to tell you to ignore us." He said.

"Don't worry." I called out. "I heard nothing past 'Alice said I was getting in the way.'"

The vampires in the room laughed.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, you can still back out. We'll hold Cassandra down for you while you run. She'll never find you." Emmett offered.

I grinned. "I might have to take you up on that offer, especially after the bachelor party. Two days in a row, I can't believe I was missing out on that."

"It was fun wasn't it?" Emmett asked pensively. "I might have to divorce Rose."

"Cassandra says she's going to have to come in here if you don't shut up Emmett." Edward informed him.

Emmett laughed. "I love you too little sister."

We sat and talked for a while before Alice interrupted. She sent everyone outside.

The ceremony was going to be outside. The altar was set up already with white roses. I went to stand by the altar with Edward, my best man. Billy and Charlie were sitting next to each other. Bella, Alice and Rosalie were the bridesmaids. When I saw them I would see Cassandra.

The whole town practically was there. The whole reservation was too. It was a good thing the Cullens had a big house otherwise we wouldn't have fit. There were even some of the people from court. I was just as surprised as anyone when Aro showed up at the last minute.

And then it was time.

I watched Bella and Alice and Rosalie file down. They looked lovely in their dresses, but I was waiting for someone else.

When I saw Cassandra I realized I was the luckiest man in the entire universe. She was wearing a long white wedding dress. Her face was shining. She looked absolutely beautiful. And she was marrying me. In a few minutes she would be my wife.

Edward was right. I was more than happy. Happy didn't even begin to describe the moment I saw her walk down the aisle. I heard the sighs and the gasps, but I didn't care. She was all I could look at. She was all I cared about.

She came to me and Carlisle handed her to me.

"Take care of her Jacob." He said.

I nodded, but didn't take my eyes off of Cassandra.

"Hello." She said trying to hide her smile.

"Hello." I said surprised that I could talk.

We said no more and the ceremony couldn't go by any faster. When the priest got to the 'I do' part, that was the happiest moment of my entire existence.

She looked at me. "I do."

And I looked at her. "I do." I said.

And we were married. We were married under a full moon two years after she had made me the happiest man alive.

And I promised to love her and respect her and care fro her as long as I should live. And she promised to do the same. We would have to see how long we had to fulfill the promises we made on that night.

After the ceremony and before we went of to our honeymoon, Aro came to speak to us.

"You look beautiful." He said to her. "I had forgotten just how beautiful you looked on the night we married. I am sad to know that my memories didn't do you justice. I hope that you will be happy. I want you to be happy. And I hope that you Jacob will take care of her. Be happy and forgive me for not being able to appreciate you the way you deserved."

"I have nothing to forgive Aro. We were not meant to be together, that was not your fault. I hope you will be happy as well." She said, forever the caring woman I married.

"I cannot be happy for long. I will always love you. And that means that if you ever tire her or hurt her Jacob Black, I will be there. I will always be waiting for my chance." He said.

I wrapped my arm tighter around Cassandra and looked at the man she once loved.

"You won't ever get the chance, Aro. Now that she's mine, I'm not letting go." I said.

Aro nodded. "Good luck."

We thanked him and he left.

"We should go back." Cassandra said. "I still have to dance with half of my guests. And you know we cannot leave until we have danced with each and every one of them."

I laughed and pulled her close to me. I looked down into her green eyes. She looked up at me and smiled.

"What are you thinking of Jacob." She asked.

"Can't you tell?" I asked bringing my face down to hers. "I thought you could read minds."

She tried to push away half heartedly. I held on and laughed.

"Tell me what you are thinking." She asked.

"I was just thinking that I should ask you a question." I said.

"Ask me what?"

"How does it feel to be Mrs. Cassandra Black?"

She laughed. "I love it."

And then I kissed her.

**Author's note: I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter. This is the end. I'll be back later, but in another book. I'm still deciding what book to do, so like I said, if you have any suggestions I would love to hear them. And thanks again for staying with me through the whole thing.**


End file.
